


In Time (we'll know)

by hwasadal



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - In Time (movie), Bad Boy Im Jaebum, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Police Officer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasadal/pseuds/hwasadal
Summary: The world runs on time, especially in this one where you have a literal time stamp on your arm. In this world, Jungkook works to support himself by earning more time to live. Unfortunately also in this world, there is a time zone where people spend their time only every last thing you can think of, throwing their never ending time away while the rest suffer and try to keep up.-“You know Jungkook, I can tell you’re young. When you’ve been 25 for 85 years, you know only a random act of violence can take your life.” Mr.Park says as he plays around with his cards.“You learn to appreciate what you have.” He finishes with a small smirk edging his lips.“And you seem to have a lot to appreciate.” The words come out more bitter than Jungkook intended as he watches Mr. Park pull down at his sleeves, hiding away his time.I followed the movie a lot (mostly the talking) but I changed a few scenes to … suit my liking ;)





	

Jungkook woke up to the sound of water filling up a sink, pans banging against marble, and soft humming.

 

 

 

"Happy birthday, hyung!" Jungkook exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around said persons waist.

 

 

 

The house filled with only two people felt warm for Jungkook on most days. Especially days like today when he can expressive his love for his hyung freely.

 

 

 

Jungkook wasn’t always this expressive, but he learnt from a young age that you should always prove your love to the people you care for before it's too late.

 

 

 

At the mere age of 8, Jungkook experienced something that definitely shaped him into who he is today. His father was robbed of time in a bar that was only a few meters too far from their beloved house to be saved. In this world, ‘you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain’ A quote Jungkook has always loved because of the reality and trueness of it. The men who robbed his father of time, right from his sleeve, had been given the opportunity to live another 10 years.

 

 

 

The town he’s lived in for 27 years is nothing but everything he knows, everything he’s learned, breathed, and become. Others look down on the town for it’s emptiness, but Jungkook looks down on them for their emptiness. If the town is so empty to others, why don’t they fill it up with things? Why don’t they give more time to the children who sleep on the streets begging for time so they can live just another mere 24 hours.

 

 

 

His mother, the beautiful soul she was, couldn’t handle the separation from her soulmate. She left the next morning after grabbing ahold of Jungkook’s arm and transferring 5 years to her dearest son. In 5 years her son would be 17 and old enough to get a job that could support himself. She had strong belief in him and knew he would survive. She left right after saying meaningful words she hoped Jungkook would be able to hear in his dreams.

 

 

 

She left a heartfelt letter for Jungkook on the counter, and then one for their neighbours. She travelled a few minutes to the streets and went around to each kid and gave them nothing less of the time she had. With 5 minutes left to herself, she made it outside of the popular gardens and laid herself down looking at the sky. Her body covered in fallen petals by the time someone found her. Her body cold but heart warm.

 

 

 

Their neighbour woke up the next morning in a pool of their own tears as they finished reading the letter they found on their front step.

 

 

 

Look after Jungkook, I ask this of you, Seokjin-ah

 

 

 

A knock at Jungkook’s door brought him awake from his dreams of a nice day at the garden with his family.

 

 

 

He rubbed harshly at his eyes and opened the door to find his neighbour and hyung looking at him with utter fear and sadness.

 

 

 

“Jungkook-ah..”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I’m almost done cooking. Set the table.” His hyung manages out of the tight hug given by Jungkook. Jungkook rolled his eyes and opens different cupboards to gather the items he needed to place on the table.

 

 

 

“Do you feel old?” Jungkook asked once Seokjin finally sat down at the table.

 

 

 

Seokjin scoffed. “Every time I see you, I feel old.” To which Jungkook laughed. It was a good joke while it lasted but only turned bitter. In this world, at the age of 25 you stop ageing in terms of looks and physique.

 

 

 

“Hyung, when do you finish work tonight?”

 

 

 

“About 7:30pm..” Seokjin replied as he picked up more food.

 

 

 

“Great! I can meet you at that nice restaurant and we can celebrate later.” Jungkook smiled and finished off his food before changing into his work uniform.

 

 

 

Jungkook came out of his room and walked back to his hyung who was still eating.

 

 

 

“Happy birthday, hyung. I’ll see you tonight.” Jungkook placed a kiss on his forehead and waved goodbye.

 

 

 

Once Seokjin saw that Jungkook left, he pulled up his sleeve and sighed as the numbers counted down.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook has been working as a disc maker for many years now; ever since he could work. They made discs that hold time and are easier for people to place time into; to give to someone or store for the future.

 

 

 

“Four minutes for a cup of coffee, are you serious?” Jungkook turned to his hyung and sighed.

 

 

 

“The prices just keep going up. It was only three yesterday..” Taehyung shook his head and sighed along with Jungkook.

 

 

 

“Hey, see the line behind you? Yeah, I got to manage that, now do you want to buy a cup of coffee or keep up the line while reminiscing?” The guy behind the booth looked like an asshole and, not surprisingly, was an asshole.

 

 

 

“How many shifts you got today, Taehyung?” He asked while grasping and trying to keep the heat of the coffee in his hands, it was a very cold day.

 

 

 

“Just two. Something I’m very happy about.” The elder smiled and blew over the coffee lid.

 

 

 

Taehyung smiled as he looked over at two guys fighting. "If you had any of your father in you, we could make a fortune.”

 

 

 

A white male versing a black male, something most people love to see, keeping their eyes out for any sign of entertainment at the boring workplace.

 

 

 

The males had steady grips on each others arms, but it was only so soon that one would loosen their grip for just a second, and not see tomorrow.

 

 

 

“I don’t fight.” Jungkook grieved as he looked at the same white male from earlier, body lying dead on the cold floor.

 

 

 

Taehyung and Jungkook soon split up to go to their respective work places. Everyday working at the factory was the same thing. Repetitiveness that Jungkook saw behind his eyes at night, even with closed eyes knowing exactly what part comes after the other.

 

 

 

As Jungkook finished up his four shifts for the day, he walked over to the building where they get paid for their hourly work. The line was long and every time someone finished getting their arm scanned, a groan would escape but he didn’t question it.

 

 

 

“Woah, what’s this? Where’s the rest of it?” Jungkook questioned as he looked down at his arm. He was supposed to have gotten at least two hours.

 

 

 

“Ever heard of taxes, kid?” The man was wearing a button down shirt with a vest and a tie, he was only middle class at best but that was still better than Jungkook would ever get.

 

 

 

“I did an hour extra today.” Jungkook held back from gritting his teeth at the man.

 

 

 

“I guess it just didn’t meet the quota.” The man looked unaffected by Jungkook’s anger.

 

 

 

“You’re joking right?” Jungkook saw flames but the men behind him pushed him to move up since he was holding up the line.

 

 

 

The male working shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook walked up to the club he knew Taehyung was at. 

 

 

 

A girl started dancing up on him but he merely shrugged her off and looked for his friend. He walked past a table that held a group of guys he would play poker with when bored.

 

 

 

“You in, Jungkook?” One guy nodded towards Jungkook, letting others know he was standing there.

 

 

 

“I don’t have time to gamble anymore.” Jungkook said and the others laughed, like it was a joke.

 

 

 

“Thank God, because ever since you stopped playing, I started winning.” One guy laughed and threw his cards on the table.

 

 

 

“You still owe me an hour.” Jungkook grabbed his arm and took an hour.

 

 

 

“Have you seen Taehyung?” He asked and one of the guys nodded towards the bar.

 

 

 

As he walked towards the bar he noticed a man surrounded by ladies. The man was quite the sight, in a lower class bar, wearing a suit that screams time. He had his blonde hair brushed off and out of his face. He looked tall even while sitting, but Jungkook doesn’t bother looking at him for another second. He came to find Taehyung.

 

 

 

“Your husband is looking for you.” Jungkook says as he sits down on the stool next to a very drunk Taehyung.

 

 

 

“No man, you’re not going to believe it. This madman’s been buying drinks all night. He’s got a century!” Taehyung says all in one breath, voice quipped with excitement as he points over to the man Jungkook saw just moments earlier.

 

 

 

Jungkook waves him off. “Come on, I gotta get you home. Hoseok hyung would kill me.”

 

 

 

Taehyung looks bright at the mention of his husband's name but points towards his drink.

 

 

 

“Fine.” Jungkook sighs.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks towards the tall male again and decides he’s going to do something. He walks up to the man, slightly pushing away one of the girls around him.

 

 

 

“Excuse me.” Jungkook says sternly. The male looks up at him, expectant.

 

 

 

“You need to get out of here.” Jungkook explains but the man doesn’t listen. “Somebody’s gonna clean that clock.”

 

 

 

“Yes!” The man says sarcastically and goes back to drinking.

 

 

 

“I mean, they aren’t going to rob you. They are going to kill you.” Jungkook’s really trying to help this guy, but he is just getting on his nerves now.

 

 

 

“They can’t take that much time left and let you live to talk about it.” Jungkook explains again, “I don’t think you understand. You shouldn’t be here.” Just as the words left his lips, a group of men bursted through the doors. Girls frantically running away and running outside the club.

 

 

 

“Jungkook! Jungkook!” He heard Taehyung call from behind him, desperately trying to drag his friend away.

 

 

 

“Minutemen! Jungkook, please, we have to leave.” Taehyung called desperately.

 

 

 

“Wait, wait!” Jungkook said once they were safe and behind a wall. He looked over the door and observed.

 

 

 

“He’s asking for it. He’s not even one of us!” Taehyung rushes.

 

 

 

“You think he’d help us?” Taehyung says, trying to convince Jungkook to leave.

 

 

 

“Hyung, don’t worry about it. I’m not stupid.”

 

 

 

Taehyung leaves once Jungkook tells him to go, that his husband is waiting.

 

 

 

Jungkook observes again.

 

 

 

“The name’s Jaebum.” The man apart of the minutemen introduces himself as he presses his gun flat against the table.

 

 

 

The man in the suit visibly gulps.

 

 

 

Jaebum’s eyes shine bright as he looks down at the males arm. “And that, sir, is a very nice watch.”

 

 

 

The man clenches his fist as he realises his sleeve has been up. Numbers shining and attracting attention.

 

 

 

“Do you mind if I try it on? I think it would suit me better.” Jaebum’s lips quirk into a smirk.

 

 

 

“No. You know what? I’ll fight you for it. Man versus man.” One of the men behind Jaebum took his jacket off and held it delicately.

 

 

 

“I’m an old man. Turned 75 last week.” Jaebum says, eyes never leaving the male opposite of him.

 

 

 

The man takes a few steps forward, probably to try and show a little bit of confidence. But ends up looking foolish as he tugs on his tie.

 

 

 

“I need a moment.” He says and rushes back into the bathroom. The bodyguard who was staying in front of the door, walked in behind him and saw the male throwing up in the toilet bowl.

 

 

 

“You ready to go?” The bodyguard asks.

 

 

 

The door knocks the bodyguard out as it swiftly opens with a hard kick from Jungkook who was inside. The man falls to the ground and Jungkook is quick to pick up the man in the suit who was still hunched over the toilet bowl.

 

 

 

Jaebum watches from inside as the two men run past and out the door. He slams his fist on the table in anger. “Get them!”

 

 

 

Once outside the man in the suit turns towards him and breathes out harshly. “What are you doing? I can take care of myself!” He raises his voice.

 

 

 

“Clearly.” Jungkook scoffs as he pushes a dumpster in front of the door they escaped from.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabs the man by his blazer jacket and runs.

 

 

 

They run out onto the streets just as the minutemen get into their car. Running near a gate, pulling themselves up and over it. “Hurry!”

 

 

 

The car stops right in front of the gate. “Move!” Jungkook ushers the man the other way as he picks up a metal bar from the floor. He picks at a door until the lock becomes lose. Pushing and pulling at the door and opening it just in time before the car pulls up.

 

 

 

“Get in!” Jungkook yells and shoves the man inside.

 

 

 

Jungkook holds tight on the metal chain connected to the door to keep it tightly closed as he hears the car stop in front of the building.

 

 

 

A bang sounds through the whole room as one of the men try and kick at the door. The man continues kicking but stops soon after as he finds it of no use.

 

 

 

Jaebum kicks at the wall in frustration.

 

 

 

“I know who took him.” The bodyguard says as he places his gun back in his pocket.

 

 

 

“Who he was.” Jaebum corrects.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Inside the building on the top floor, both men pant as they fall onto each respective furniture. The man in the suit laughs while Jungkook gets up again and checks the window with a stern expression.

 

 

 

“Damn it. Fucking damn it.” Jungkook sighs in anger.

 

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Flashing all that you have. You out of your fucking mind?” Jungkook asks enraged and grits his teeth.

 

 

 

“Kim Namjoon.” The man says while taking out a flask from his jacket pocket. After he takes a chug he offers it to Jungkook.

 

 

 

“Jeon Jungkook.” He replies and takes the flask from Namjoon’s hands and takes a small swig.

 

 

 

“Drink more, it gets better.” Namjoon says laughing at Jungkook’s expression of disgust.

 

 

 

Jungkook takes a longer swig and shakes his head. “Not much better.” 

 

 

 

“You’ll be safe ‘till morning. Then I’ll help you out of here.” Jungkook says from his returned position in front of the window.

 

 

 

“You’re from Seoul aren’t you?” Jungkook notes.

 

 

 

“Does it really show?” Namjoon chuckles.

 

 

 

“Nah.” Jungkook replies, slight smile on his face.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks down at his wrist. 18 hours.

 

 

 

“Looks like you could use some to help yourself.” Namjoon notices.

 

 

 

“No, thanks.” Jungkook says, smile still only small.

 

 

 

“How old are you?” Jungkook asks. “In real time?” Namjoon replies.

 

 

 

“Twenty seven.” Jungkook says, taking initiative. Namjoon looks away and whispers, “One hundred and five years.”

 

 

 

“Good for you.” Jungkook’s smile is gone. “You won’t see a hundred and six, if you have too many nights like tonight.”

 

 

 

“You’re right.” Namjoon acknowledges and ignores Jungkook’s sigh of _I know._

 

 

 

“But the day comes when you’ve had enough. Your mind can be spent, even if your body is not.”

 

 

 

“We eventually want to die.” Namjoon concludes with “We need to.”

 

 

 

Jungkook’s jaw tightens as he walks away from the window. “That’s your problem? You’ve been alive for too long?” He scoffs.

 

 

 

Namjoon looks away in exchange of Jungkook’s dark eyes boring into his.

 

 

 

“You ever known anyone who’s died?” Jungkook questions, still staring at him. When Namjoon doesn’t reply soon enough, he turns away.

 

 

 

“For few to be immortal, many must die.”

 

 

 

Jungkook sits slowly down on the chair opposite the couch Namjoon is laying on. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

 

 

Namjoon sits up properly, hands clasped together in front of him as he shakes his head. “You really don’t know, do you?” Jungkook gives him a gesture to go on.

 

 

 

“Everyone can’t live forever. Where would we put them?” He pauses. “Why do think there are timezones?”

 

 

 

“Why do you think prices go up and taxes exist, the same day in the ghetto?” Jungkook blinks as he takes in Namjoon’s words.

 

 

 

“The cost of living keeps rising to make sure people keep dying.” He says with venom to his tone.

 

 

 

“How else could there be men with a million years, but there are people crying on the streets, working for at least a day in time?” Namjoon doesn’t let Jungkook interrupt as he raises his hand and brushes the hair that has fallen into his eyes from running.

 

 

 

“But the truth is, there is more than enough. No one has to die before their time.”

 

 

 

Silence is held throughout the room as Jungkook takes in everything Namjoon has told him.

 

 

 

“If you had as much time, as I have on my clock. What would you do with it?” Namjoon questions him again and nods towards Jungkook’s arm.

 

 

 

Jungkook pulls up his sleeve, now showing 17 hours and a half.

 

 

 

“I’d stop watching it.” Jungkook mumbles.

 

 

 

“I’ll tell you one thing though. If I had that much time, I sure as hell wouldn’t waste it.”

 

 

 

Namjoon sighs and offers him some more whisky. Jungkook throws his head back as it drips on his tongue. “You’re right. It does get better.”

 

 

 

“Now get some rest.”

 

 

 

Throughout the night while Jungkook was sleeping, Namjoon stayed awake. Choosing instead to watch as the light from outside changed from nothing to something.

 

 

 

Namjoon got off the couch slowly enough not to make too much noise. He crouched beside Jungkook and took his arm in his. He watched as his century went down to five minutes, and then left.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook woke up to the sun shining too brightly for his liking. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the couch in front of him. Namjoon was gone.

 

 

 

_Don’t waste my time_

 

 

 

It was written on the window, made up from the dust that was licked away from Namjoon’s finger tips.

 

 

 

Jungkook looked out the window in a panic. From just far away enough, he saw Namjoon sitting on the edge of the bridge.

 

 

 

15 seconds

 

 

 

Namjoon took in everything, from the way the bridge had dirty water underneath it, to the way the sky was a dusty blue compared to the day before.

 

 

 

0000-00-0-00-00-00

 

 

 

His body pushed forward, limp and into the water beneath him.

 

 

 

Jungkook finally reached the bridge but it was too late, Namjoon's body was on top of the chain linked wire in the water, dead.

 

 

 

Jungkook closed his eyes. He opened them again after a while and noticed a camera following the bridge. He had to get out of there fast.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

0001-00-0-00-00-00

 

 

 

Hoseok snuggles his face in the few months old babies neck.

 

 

 

“Oh hey, Jungkook!” Hoseok greets with a smile.

 

 

 

“Hey, hyung. Where’s Taehyung?” They hug.

 

 

 

“Yeah, he’s in there.” He points at the door and goes back to cooing at his baby.

 

 

 

“Look at that..” He looks down at his babies arm and at the time. “Shame we gotta wait 25 years.” Hoseok goes back to looking fondly at the baby, stars in his eyes.

 

 

 

“I’m here!” Taehyung announces as he wraps an arm around Hoseok, and smiles at their baby.

 

 

 

Jungkook gives Taehyung a look and Hoseok immediately smiles and walks back inside.

 

 

 

“Hyung, look at this.” Jungkook says once they make it down the stairs.

 

 

 

He pulls up his sleeve and Taehyung gasps.

 

 

 

“Where did you get that?” He asks in shock.

 

 

 

“The guy at the bar-“

 

 

“You stole it from him?” Taehyung interrupted but didn’t seem sure of his words himself.

 

 

 

“Hyung, you know me better than that.” Jungkook glares at him.

 

 

 

“They were going to kill him.. He gave it to me. He timed himself out before I could stop him.” Jungkook explains, feeling an array of emotions.

 

 

 

“Nobody just gives away 100 years” Taehyung traced his finger down Jungkook’s arm in awe.

 

 

 

“He didn’t just give me this. He told me everything about it.. everything that would kill him, and it did.”

 

 

 

“Hey. Jungkook, that time will get you killed.” Taehyung says, eyes searching Jungkook’s.

 

 

 

Jungkook nods and looks around.

 

 

 

“How long have you and I been friends?” He asks Taehyung.

 

 

 

“What, around.. 10 years?” Taehyung says, confused.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabs his arm and gives him a decade.

 

 

 

Taehyung looks up, almost teary eyed. “You’ve been like a brother to me.” Jungkook smiles and pulls Taehyung in for a hug.

 

 

 

“Where are you going?” Taehyung asks as they pull away from the hug.

 

 

 

“Somewhere where this money won’t look out of place. I finally got the time to take my hyung to Seoul!” Jungkook smiles and Taehyung still looks dizzy, in disbelief.

 

 

 

“Hoseok hyung, I’m going out!” Taehyung yells.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Two hours.” The man driving the bus barely looked Seokjin’s way.

 

 

 

“But it’s always been an hour to Suyeong-gu..” Seokjin spluttered.

 

 

 

“Yeah, well, now it’s two. Take it or leave it.” The guy was no older than thirty in the way he talked and was definitely not going to give a discount.

 

 

 

“Since when?”

 

 

 

“Since today.”

 

 

 

“It’s really important.. my dongsaeng will meet and pay, I promise.” He tried to convince but the bus driver sighed and turned his face.

 

 

 

“I can’t. It’s policy.”

 

 

 

“Please.. I have an hour...” Seokjin felt tears already forming in his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. He lifted his sleeve to see the time not stopping and the bus driver sighed again.

 

 

 

“It’s a two hour walk..”

 

 

 

“Then you better run.”

 

 

 

Seokjin quickly ran off the bus as he tried to realise to that this.. is real. Seokjin has never been fit. The most exercise he’d do is walk around the house picking up Jungkook’s clothes off the floor.

 

 

 

Jungkook waited at the bus stop with flowers in his hands, feeling jittery and excited for the happy look he knows he’ll get from Seokjin.

 

 

 

The bus came to a stop near him and he waited for everyone to get off the bus, looking through the crowd of people and trying to find his hyung. “Hyung?” He called out.

 

 

 

He quickly turned around and ran the way the bus came. Seokjin must of had enough time to get on the bus, wouldn’t he? Jungkook started to panic as all scary thoughts made their way into his head.

 

 

 

Seokjin had been running for at least half an hour when he saw a women standing outside an apartment block.

 

 

 

“Please! Please!” Seokjin called desperately, but the women quickly stepped back into her apartment.

 

 

 

Seokjin started banging on the door but to no answer.

 

 

 

Seokjin checked his time again, twenty minutes.

 

 

 

Jungkook was running with all his might, hair pushing backwards with the wind. Jungkook has always been fit. He’d often go around the house using anything as an obstacle to keep fit.

 

 

 

Seokjin’s feet were burning, legs turning to jelly, and he felt like he could faint any moment. He had to keep running, he had to see Jungkook.

 

 

 

Jungkook saw a figure in the distance quite far away running towards him and he screamed out. “Hyung?”

 

 

 

“Jungkook!” Seokjin screamed, trying to run faster.

 

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

 

“Jungkook!” Seokjin smiled when his dongsaeng’s face became clear and easier to see.

 

 

 

A meter away from meeting, Seokjin’s body pushed forward and fell limp right into Jungkook’s arms.

 

 

 

“No, no, hyung… no.” Jungkook shook his head, hands reaching out to caress at Seokjin’s face.

 

 

 

“Hyung?”

 

 

 

“Answer me!” Jungkook yelled as tears started falling down his face.

 

 

 

Seokjin’s head was hanging, face towards the sky, and not a single breath was heard.

 

 

 

“No!” Jungkook wailed as he checked his hyung’s arm. His arm consisting a line of zeros.

 

 

 

“No, no..” Jungkook’s cries got muffled as he cried into Seokjin’s shoulder.

 

 

 

He didn’t get anything like an extra second to say I love you to his hyung. He didn’t want to be the last name on Seokjin’s tongue as he died, only to push so much guilt onto Jungkook. If only he had ran a little faster, if only he knew his hyung only had a few more seconds, if only.. it didn’t happen to him again.

 

 

 

“NO!” Jungkook screamed loud enough for anyone around the whole town to hear.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Yoongi watched as they pulled a body out from under the bridge and onto the road.

 

 

 

“The last time anyone saw him alive, there was a century on that clock.” Jinyoung tells the other officer.

 

 

 

“Around here, they’d kill you for a week.” Jackson chimes in.

 

 

 

“What was he doing in this timezone?” Yoongi asks as he examines the man’s body.

 

 

 

“What I was thinking was he pretty much brought this on himself.” Jinyoung replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

 

“Interesting. How long have you been keeping time, Jinyoung?” Yoongi asks as he looks the man in question over.

 

 

 

“Five years.” Jinyoung shrugged again.

 

 

 

“Let me know what you think when you’ve been doing it for fifty.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and continued. “What he was doing here, doesn’t mean much. What matters is the hundred years that are now gone.”

 

 

 

“Well.. sir, there must be a witness?” Jinyoung stumbled.

 

 

 

“Wrong. No one saw anything.” Yoongi replied quickly.

 

 

 

“What would you like us to do then, sir?” Jackson chimed in again.

 

 

 

Yoongi placed his hands on his hips and turned towards the both of them again. “What we always do. Follow the time.”

 

 

 

“Hey Yoongi, I’ll give you 10 minutes for an hour.” A girl across the bridge said in a flirty tone, her dress complimenting her long figure.

 

 

 

“When are you gonna get out of the game, Eunseo? You gotta be pushing 60.”

 

 

 

“Thanks for letting everyone know.” She hisses and walks away.

 

 

 

Yoongi laughs and looks up and that’s when he sees it. A surveillance camera.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Am I in the right place?” The taxi driver asks, eyes dragging across Jungkook’s worn-out suit. Jungkook raises his arm to show his time to the driver.

 

 

 

Jungkook takes a seat in the backseat and notices the drivers eyes flitting back to him every now and then by the front mirror. When they make eye contact the driver shifts in his seat.

 

 

 

“We don’t normally do pickups in this zone.”

 

 

 

“I was lost.” Jungkook says while looking out the window.

 

 

 

They reach a time zone that is shielded with a border that only allows those who give time through. The first zone is Dongnae-gu.

 

 

 

In the car, a disc pops out and a device voice is clear in the car. “Please deposit one month.” Jungkook places his arm onto the scanner and lets it take a month. Once the time has been scanned, a light flashes green and the barrier in front of the car goes down.

 

 

 

About an hour and a half away, they arrive in Daegu which takes four months away from Jungkook.

 

 

 

“There are more of these than I remember.” Jungkook remarks as he places his hand in the scanner at the next stop. They’re now in Seoul. The light flashes green and Jungkook looks down at his arm.

 

 

 

“That took a year!” Jungkook exclaimed to the driver.

 

 

 

“Welcome to Seoul.”

 

 

 

The journey was three hours and a half but Jungkook couldn’t say he didn’t like the look of Seoul.

 

 

 

“What are you really doing here?” The taxi driver asks curiously.

 

 

 

“I’m going to take them for everything they’ve got.” Jungkook says almost too seriously that it catches the driver off-guard.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The driver parked at a popular hotel with wine and dine features as the people of the city sat outside at the coffee tables placed in a scenery of their enjoyment. Those people were currently judging his whole attire.

 

 

 

The place Jungkook arrived at was filled with tall buildings, slim women in dresses their daddies payed for, and an overwhelming amount of high end cars all lined up one after the other.

 

 

 

As he checks his arm again for how much time he has left he notices a blonde male looking at him. He looks back and notices a pair of the most beautiful eyes, he doesn’t dwindle on it too much, people around here probably get procedures done every time they get the chance. He opens the door and looks back to see the pretty guy still looking at him.

 

 

 

“Please, Sir. Jimin. You can’t be too careful.” The security guard next to Park says as she notices the way Park is staring at the guy whom seems out of place.

 

 

 

Jungkook stands in front of the receptionist of a luxurious hotel. “How much for a night here?”

 

 

 

The male in front of him is wearing a sharp suit which looks like fine wine compared to Jungkook’s dollar store wine suit. The girl assisting him also has a fine dress on with a blazer covering the dress to make it look more modest.

 

 

 

“Two months for a standard room.” The male doesn’t bother saying the prices for the other rooms, his expression showing no interest of the man in front of him.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks behind him and looks at how everyone has neat, pressed suits and dresses.

 

 

 

“Give me a suite.” Jungkook shrugs at the raised eyebrow he receives from the lady as she turns to the male next to her who nods.

 

 

 

He raises an arm to the scanner and let’s it take as much as it does. He doesn’t even bother to pull up his sleeve to see how much was taken.

 

 

 

“Do you need help with your bags?” The man asks, expression still the same as it’s been the whole time.

 

 

 

“No.” Jungkook replies and walks off.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The screen in front of them shows footage of a male looking around for something and then running off the bridge.

 

 

 

“He’s fast.” Jinyoung remarks as he watches the footage carefully.

 

 

 

“He’s going to have to be.” Yoongi replies as he leans back in his chair.

 

 

 

“The camera doesn’t show us how his body ended up in the river..” Jackson sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

 

 

 

“What do we already know?” Yoongi asks as he goes over the paper in front of himself.

 

 

 

“Well.. we know that most thefts in Suyeong-gu mostly occur for days and hours.. not centuries because no one there has a century.” Jinyoung says as he reads over his notes.

 

 

 

“Yes. And this was a century. I don’t see any connections.” Yoongi sighs.

 

 

 

“He could of capsuled the time.” Jackson speaks up as he plays with his fingers.

 

 

 

“I don’t think so. You can’t hide a hundred years in a place like that. Those people thrive on time. There’s no way they wouldn’t be able to tell if someone has more time than they should.” Yoongi counters Jackson’s assumption.

 

 

 

“The time must of left town, if anything.” Yoongi walked away from the table.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook woke up in a bed that felt like air, something he definitely wasn’t used to. He sat up in shock and quickly checked his time in a panic. Still a century. He breathed in and exhaled deeply.

 

 

 

He decided it was time to get up and get dressed and see what the city has for him today. In a black button up he figured he was good to go.

 

 

 

He found himself sitting at an expensive restaurant with glass windows that looked like they got cleaned every few hours. While he was eating, he didn’t realise that someone was watching.

 

 

 

From outside, Jimin was sitting in a nice white suit that blended into the white decor. His bodyguard standing next to him at all times.

 

 

 

"Sir?" A waitress with a pixie cut came out and looked him over. She wasn’t looking at him with anything akin to disgust and that made Jungkook reconsider some of the people in this place.

 

 

 

“Take a week for yourself.” Jungkook said, feeling generous.

 

 

 

“Thank you, sir.” She said with a smile as she took the scanner and placed it over his arm.

 

 

 

As she took the scanner away from his arm, he noticed that she stayed observing him for a few seconds. “You’re not from around here, are you?” She questioned before he could say anything.

 

 

 

“You do everything a little too fast.” She explains with a lovely smile.

 

 

 

“Not everything.” He says and she looks down and blushes a little.

 

 

 

He points to the shop across the street and asks what it is. “The casino.” She replies.

 

 

 

“Can anybody go?” Jungkook asks already feeling like he knows the answer. She tilts her head and smiles like she is considering what to say before she lets out a small laugh. “Not dressed like that.” She replies truthfully.

 

 

 

“Good luck.” She says and then she’s off.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Sir, you were right. If you turn back the clock the day of Kim Namjoon’s death, and look at the time checks, someone spent years crossing four different time zones from Suyeong-gu to Seoul. The cameras also picked up on the suspicious behaviour.” Jinyoung repeats the newfound information to Yoongi.

 

 

 

“He’s conscious of surveillance cameras. He doesn’t have a bodyguard, so he runs.” Yoongi nodded at his own words as if he was just realising the meaning to his own assumption.

 

 

 

“But.. if he doesn’t have time, he doesn’t need to run.” Yoongi says slowly as he looks at Jackson and Jinyoung.

 

 

 

“You’re looking for a match?” Yoongi asks as they reach the investigating station and approach the woman searching for a match.

 

 

 

“His name is Jeon Jungkook.” She says as she places her hand back over the mouse.

 

 

 

“You know him?” Jinyoung asks as he notices the look on Yoongi’s face.

 

 

 

“No. But I remember his father.”

 

 

 

-

 

The mansion Jungkook arrived at was like nothing he's ever seen before. Waiters holding silver-carved to perfection trays that hold glasses filled with only the most expensive champagne, Jungkook thought he could only ever imagine. Everything he thought he would never get to experience was right in front of his eyes.

 

 

 

“Good evening.” A man stopped Jungkook from entering the main ground of the Casino.

 

 

 

“I assume my time is as good as anyone’s.” Jungkook quirks his eyebrow.

 

 

 

“Indeed it is. However, there is a voluntary donation. ” The man smiles and motions a hand in front of Jungkook. “For non-members. Most give a year.” The man smiles and pushes the scanner forward.

 

 

 

Jungkook puts his arm out reluctantly.

 

 

 

The man smiles at this. “Thank you, good sir.”

 

 

 

Tipping his head to one of the waiters once in the building, he swiftly took hold of one of the glasses.

 

 

 

Across the room from him, a lovely burst of colour appeared with different shades of blonde in the form of short, delicate-looking hair. It grabbed Jungkook's attention as it seemed familiar, but was too soon out of his sight as another male stood in front of himself.

 

 

 

"Hello, I believe I have never seen you around.. here before." The male looked over Jungkook's attire and smiled to himself.

 

 

 

Here being as in the rich area, the area that leaves everyone else dead or dying.

 

 

 

"Ah, yes, I've come from Busan.. " Jungkook smiled politely in exchange for not knowing whom the man in front of him is.

 

 

 

"It's Hyungsik Park, and I don't think I quite caught your name?" The man brushed his combed back hair with one hand while the other held a champagne glass. Jungkook noticed that the males eyes crinkled as he smiled, nothing but a good feature to show good youth, although his face was still youthful itself. His real age must be a lot more than 25.

 

 

 

"It's Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." He politely bowed and swallowed some champagne, feeling his throat slowly becoming parched from the dry conversation.

 

 

 

"Say, Jungkook, do you by chance play cards?"

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook holds his cards close, only peering down when he knows the men around him aren't cheating. His face gives off a stern, confident, and cocky vibe as he calls to the card dealer to pass another card. He holds for the next round, but the next game he knows he's going to bet on more time.

 

 

 

He looks across the table at Mr. Park who still seems a little too overly confident with his cards. They share knowing looks as they both look back down at their own cards.

 

 

 

“I bet you 50 years.”

 

 

 

The stake had risen to 50 years, something that where Jungkook is from would be a viewed at as anything close to heaven, in an ironic way. Here at the gambling table, it's only seen as a mere 50 years. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabs at the side of his suit jacket, pulling it down from where it was clinging to his neck- a visual behaviour for someone who is nervous- Jungkook is anything but.

 

 

 

The slight movement had been observed by one of the other opponents at the table. A quirk of the lip graced the man's face as he used this as an opportunity to raise the stakes. A gesture that was gladly received by Jungkook as he watched on.

 

 

 

“You know Jungkook, I can tell you’re young. When you’ve been 25 for 85 years, you know only a random act of violence can take your life.” Mr. Park says as he plays around with his cards.

 

 

 

“You learn to appreciate what you have.” He finishes with a small smirk.

 

 

 

“And you seem to have a lot to appreciate.” The words come out more bitter than Jungkook intended as he watches Mr. Park pull down at his sleeves, hiding away his time.

 

 

 

“I call.” Jungkook says as he pushes his arm under the scanner. It takes a 100 years from him as well.

 

 

 

Just then as Jungkook looks up, the male with parted blonde hair comes down the stairs to the gaming lounge. The male from earlier in the city. The suit he’s wearing is showing off his physique in a way that makes something stir deep down in Jungkook’s stomach.

 

 

“Of course, some people think that what we have is unfair.” Mr. Park says.

 

 

 

The male’s face is every synonym under beautiful. The male now joining in at the table. His doe eyes that are staring right back at Jungkook. Shit, Jungkook thinks but that doesn’t stop him from staring back.

 

 

 

“The time difference between zones.” Mr. Park’s voice comes again and it was obvious that he caught Jungkook staring.

 

 

 

“I’ve heard that.” Jungkook nods, not changing his expression.

 

 

 

“But, isn’t this just the next step in a logical revolution? Hasn’t evolution always been unfair?” Mr. Park says waving his hands about.

 

 

 

“It’s survival of the fittest.” Those few words make Jungkook’s heart stop as he tries to keep his expression neutral. Bastard wouldn’t know, Jungkook thinks.

 

 

 

Meanwhile the unknown male is still looking between them, somewhat keeping his head down as the other male speaks.

 

 

 

“I’ll raise you another two centuries.” Mr. Park counters and Jungkook is back to holding a facade.

 

 

 

“Absolutely. The strong survive. But I think your hand is weak.” Jungkook expresses as he places his arm under the scanner again.

 

 

 

Jungkook raises his arm onto the table, everyone around gasps.

 

 

 

28 seconds

 

 

 

The blonde haired male looks at him with wide eyes.

 

 

 

“All in, Mr. Jeon?“ Mr. Park says as he throws his cards on the table with a full blown smirk.

 

 

 

Double queens. In most games it would win.

 

 

 

But not against what Jungkook has.

 

 

 

He sets down the cards 8 and 4.

 

 

 

Over at the head of the table the card dealer pushes a Queen and a Jack.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks down at his time.

 

 

 

3 seconds

 

 

 

He places his arm onto the scanner this time and receives his time.

 

 

 

“13 figures.” Mr. Park observes Jungkook’s arm.

 

 

 

“Well played. Quite a risk.” He concludes.

 

 

 

“It wasn’t a risk. No offence, but I knew I was going to win.”

 

 

 

“Confusing times.” Mr. Park says as he looks over at the blonde male now leaving the table.

 

 

 

“Is he my father, my brother or my son?” Mr. Park smirks and watches as Jungkook looks back at the other male again. Mr. Park tilts his head “You’re hoping he’s not my husband. Things used to be simple once. So I’m told.” Mr. Park chuckles, dimples coming out.

 

 

 

“Very beautiful.” Jungkook replies respectfully.

 

 

 

Mr. Park nods his head and walks towards the stairs behind them where the blonde male is.

 

 

 

“Son. Though he is very handsome, unfortunately, I am not homosexual and I do not condone incest.”

 

 

 

This catches the blonde males attention and he looks back at his father, then at Jungkook.

 

 

 

“Jeon Jungkook.” The male says as if he is trying the name out on his tongue. 

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Jeon. You’ve taken years off my father’s life.” He says with a sly smile upon his face.

 

 

 

“Which is normally what you do. Isn’t that right, my dear son?” Mr. Park chuckles.

 

 

 

“We’re having a party. Tomorrow night. Perhaps you’ll give my father a chance to win some of those years back?” He looks at his father then back at Jungkook.

 

 

 

“I’d love to.” Jungkook says, eyes never leaving the male in front of him.

 

 

 

“Jimin, stay with your guards. I’ll let my guard let you know where the party is.” Mr. Park concludes and then walks down the stairs.

 

 

 

Jimin walks down the stairs swaying his hips in a way that makes Jungkook tiIt his head and bite his lips. Jimin turns back around and raises an eyebrow.

 

 

 

Busted.

 

-

 

 

 

Walking down the street, Jungkook noticed that a car shop was nearby and a thought raced through his mind as he walked faster.

 

 

 

Walking around the car park, Jungkook looked at the range of them as he took a closer look. He spotted a car just his type; black matted, fast, and of course, expensive looking. Well, it was expensive looking because it was. If the Arash AF10 Hybrid costing at a little over half a century was anything to go by.

 

 

 

Jungkook puts his arm out for the man to scan it.

 

 

 

The man cocks his head at Jungkook. “This also has cost for delivery.”

 

 

 

“Delivery?” Jungkook asks narrowing his eyes in confusion.

 

 

 

“To wherever you’re going to display it.”

 

 

 

“Display it? Hell, I’m going to drive it.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook made his way on the road through the nice mountains that was just by a beach, in his new car. He entered in through the big gates that surrounded a mansion.

 

 

 

The first thing he saw when he walked in through the front door of the mansion was the marble designs and extravagant vases with even more exotic flowers.

 

 

 

The second thing he saw was four people standing in front of him. Two girls, one boy, and Mr. Park. Or rather, in the way his mind was actually comprehending the situation, two girls, one guy, and Park Jimin.

 

 

 

“I’d like to introduce you to my wife Seola, my mother in law Xuan Yi, and my son, Jimin. But you two have already met.” Mr. Park introduces with a smirk.

 

 

 

Jungkook wrings his fingers when he looks at Jimin. Jimin who is wearing an all black suit, including a black button up. The button up only has one button undone and yet it is so incredibly provocative.

 

 

 

Their eyes meet but Jimin quickly looks away as his father starts talking. “I’ll come find you later for our game.” Mr. Park says.

 

 

 

“I look forward to it.” Jungkook replies and doesn’t miss the way Jimin’s lip quirked.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook was admiring a particular vase and it’s gorgeous features when someone spoke.

 

 

 

“Having fun, Mr. Jeon?” It was Jimin, and he was standing on the other side of the vase.

 

 

 

“Please, call me Jungkook.” He offered.

 

 

 

“It’s okay, Seungcheol.” Jimin said to his guard. Seungcheol looked confused and looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself before he ended up walking away.

 

 

 

“Do you always have a hired hand standing right next to you?” Jungkook asked in fake awe.

 

 

 

“No. I usually have two.” Jimin smirked at Jungkook’s shocked expression before the man smirked.

 

 

 

“That doesn’t make it very easy for me to get to know you.” Jungkook says walking closer and around the vase.

 

 

 

“I think that’s the idea.” Jimin said as he watched Jungkook come closer.

 

 

 

“Your idea?” Jungkook watched as Jimin’s cat like eyes closed slowly, like admitting defeat.

 

 

 

“My father’s.” Jimin replied.

 

 

 

“I understand. You all have a lot to lose.” Jungkook says as he looks back at the vase, then at the walls, and then back to Jimin.

 

 

 

“So do you. What do you do, Jungkook?” Jimin asks, stepping back just the slightest bit when Jungkook got even closer.

 

 

 

Jungkook laughs. “I haven’t quite figured that out yet.” He follows behind Jimin who now has his back to Jungkook as they walk slowly.

 

 

 

“Ah yes, why bother, right? What’s the hurry?” Jungkook observes Jimin as he talks.

 

 

 

“Right. Why do today what you can do in a century?” Jungkook almost scoffs at himself.

 

 

 

Jimin turns back around to face Jungkook and they are a lot closer than Jimin initially thought.

 

 

 

“I know one thing we can do.” It’s soft but it’s heard by Jungkook and he watches as Jimin looks past his shoulder at someone.

 

 

 

“Dance with me.” Jimin requests.

 

 

 

They move along to the dance floor, which is really just another big room that Mr. Park didn’t really care to use. There was an impressive count of six chandeliers hanging from the walls. Jungkook looked down at Jimin and then traced the small of Jimin’s back, feeling the other quiver under his touch as he left his hand there.

 

 

 

Jimin placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, the other reaching for Jungkook’s other hand. They started moving softly as the slow Jazz music played soundly around them.

 

 

 

“Do you really come from time?” Jimin asked, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

 

 

 

“Why would you doubt me?” Jungkook smirked.

 

 

 

“I saw you run.” Jimin said and made it sound like it was the weirdest thing ever.

 

 

 

“It reminded me of people from the ghetto.” Jungkook tried not to clench his jaw at sound of his home being called the ‘ghetto’ by someone with so much time.

 

 

 

“I sometimes envy them.” Jimin says and Jungkook looks to the side and sees Mr. Park, his wife, and his mother in law watching them. The women had smiles graced onto their faces but Mr. Park was watching him with a more nerving expression.

 

 

 

“You don’t know anything.” Jungkook replied looking back down at Jimin who was already watching him with dark curious eyes.

 

 

 

“Oh, no? The clock is good for no one. The poor die and the rich don’t live.” Jimin moves closer by a little bit, but it made just that much more of a difference.

 

 

 

“We can all live forever as long as we don’t do anything foolish. Doesn’t that scare you? That maybe you’ll never do something foolish?” Jimin asks, excitement on his lips as he shakes his head a little to get the fallen hair out of his eyes.

 

 

 

“Or anything courageous, or anything worth a damn?” Jimin questions in a slight whisper as his smile changes into something bittersweet.

 

 

 

They stop dancing and Jungkook grabs Jimin by the wrist and pulls him along. “Come with me.” His tone asserting a type of dominance that makes Jimin feel like he has no choice, not that he minded.

 

 

 

At the back of the room Mr. Park’s wife swallows her drink a little too fast and Mr. Park watches on, eyes growing darker.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“This was tonight.” Jackson says looking up from the screen once he notices Yoongi walking towards them.

 

 

 

“He’s only an hour ahead of us.” Yoongi rushed past them as they followed him out the building.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw it on the sand. Right after unbuttoning his white collared shirt he noticed Jimin staring at him.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Jimin asked as he looked the other up and down.

 

 

 

“Are you insane?” Jimin almost giggled as Jungkook struggled a bit with his pants. Jimin let his eyes wander down Jungkook’s body. Oh, he definitely runs.

 

 

 

“You have this right in your backyard.. but you don’t use it.. and I’m the one whose insane.?” Jungkook’s eyebrow raised in question, now shrugging off his slacks.

 

 

 

Jungkook moved so he was right in front of Jimin, all up in his space. He moved his head so his lips hovered over Jimin’s ear. “I, for one, won’t be taking it for granted.” He let his hand caress Jimin’s side before slipping away and heading towards the water.

 

 

 

Jimin’s body seemed to have a mind of it’s own as it shivered whenever Jungkook so much as brushed past him. Fuck it, Jimin thought. First was his shirt, which he made a show of getting off. Watching Jungkook who was watching him with dark eyes. “I suggest you get in here quick if you don’t want your father to find us, baby doll.” Jungkook teased.

 

 

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and looked down to avoid showing Jungkook the red dust fluttering across his cheeks at the nickname. He’s sure Jungkook would just love that.

 

 

 

Once the pants were gone, he walked over to were Jungkook was waiting for him. They swam further away from the house and once they were sure they were far enough for no one to see them they turned towards each other. They started floating closer to each other, breathing in each others air.

 

 

 

“I don’t know you..” Jimin muttered but he wasn’t moving away.

 

 

 

“Then let me introduce myself.” Jungkook says in one breath. His deep, dark eyes staring; searching for any sign of hesitance from Jimin before he dived in and covered Jimin’s mouth in an eager kiss. Their naked bodies pressing up against each other.

 

 

 

Jungkook’s mouth was hot as it followed Jimin’s in a hungry chase. His tongue caressing the pillows that are Jimin’s lips right before he bites down. Jimin lets his hands fall around the taller’s neck. A gasp gets swallowed down by Jungkook as he licks around tentatively with his tongue. Jimin lets a moan slip when Jungkook caresses down his spine, his big hands venturing down and squeezing at Jimin’s ass.

 

 

 

“Jungkook..” Jimin said breathily as they finally moved away for air.

 

 

 

“Jimin,” Jungkook chuckled deeply as he took in the others flustered appearance.

 

 

 

Jimin, also known as a tease, was quick to swim away after that, leaving Jungkook breathless.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Have you seen Jimin?” Mr. Park asked as he saw Jungkook walking towards another room. His hair looked a little wet and his shirt seemed a bit wrinkled.

 

 

 

“Yes. He’s with his guards. Right behind you actually.” Jungkook smiles as Mr. Park turns around to see his son with two guards.

 

 

 

“Thank God.” Mr. Park says and turns back towards Jungkook just in time to miss Jimin tugging a bit on his slightly wet hair.

 

 

 

“Now, how about that game?” Mr. Park asked. Jungkook smiles and leads the way, but halts when the doors of the mansion are opened harshly.

 

 

 

Three men walk in and the guests all scatter to different sides of the room.

 

 

 

“It’s quite alright, everyone. What’s this about?” Mr. Park asks as the men stop at the front of the room.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to have to break up the party, Mr. Park. I just need a word with you friend.” Yoongi nods towards Jungkook.

 

 

 

“My friend?” Mr. Park questions before nodding to the men. “Very well.”

 

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung are fast to grab at Jungkook’s arms and lead him upstairs. Jungkook notices the look of disbelief on Jimin’s face turn into something similar to animosity.

 

 

 

Once in the room, the men shove Jungkook down into a chair and take his arm, roughly placing it on the table.

 

 

 

Jungkook still looked nothing but calm as he looked around the room.

 

 

 

Yoongi dragged the chair opposite to Jungkook and sat down.

 

 

 

“I’m timekeeper Yoongi.” He introduced as he watched Jungkook loosen his tie and take it off.

 

 

 

“I’m Jeon Jungkook.” He introduces in a joking manner which had no affect to Yoongi who kept his neutral expression.

 

 

 

“I know.” Yoongi says, hands clasped together as he waited a few seconds. His hands gestured to the space in front of himself. “Well, what are you doing in this zone?”

 

 

 

Jungkook made a face and smiled slyly. “It’s not illegal, is it? To change time zones?”

 

 

 

“No it’s not illegal.” Yoongi replied, now wringing his hands. “It’s just rare.”

 

 

 

They stared at each other before Yoongi questioned again. “Where did you get that?”

 

 

 

“I won it.” Jungkook replied, soon after adding “Gambling.”

 

 

 

Yoongi’s eyes didn’t change but his lips started to quirk up. “All of it?”

 

 

 

Jungkook puffed out his cheeks a little. “No.” He answered honestly.

 

 

 

“A man named Kim Namjoon gave it to me.” Jungkook knew it sounded ridiculous, but if he did try to change the story just a little to make it more believable, it could end up even worse.

 

 

 

“He said he didn’t need it anymore. He timed himself out.” Jungkook explained as he looked down.

 

 

 

“Kim Namjoon was worth thousands of years.” Yoongi shook his head. “He could practically live forever.”

 

 

 

“You really want me to believe that he was immortal and yet wanted to die?” Yoongi dismissed any chance of Jungkook being honest.

 

 

 

“I don’t expect you to believe it. But it’s the truth. It was a gift. I am not a thief.” Jungkook tried to justify himself.

 

 

 

Jungkook looked around the room at all timekeepers individually. “But, hey, if you’re looking for stolen time, maybe you should just arrest everyone here.”

 

 

 

“Oh I see. You’re talking about justice now.” Yoongi mocks as he stands up.

 

 

 

“Well, I am a timekeeper. I don’t exactly concern myself with silly things like ‘justice’." He makes a show of his hands.

 

"I only concern myself with what I can measure, seconds, minutes, hours, something I suggest you do too. I keep time. Something that is in the wrong hands.” Yoongi nods at the men around the room.

 

 

 

Two men come and take hold of Jungkook’s arms. One pushing a scanner to Jungkook's right arm as the other keeps track of the numbers going down on Jungkook’s left arm.

 

 

 

Jungkook is left with two hours.

 

 

 

“Why are you investigating a suicide?” Jungkook questions when the men walk towards the door.

 

 

 

“There’s mass murder in the ghetto everyday.” Jungkook’s jaw clenches as he watched Yoongi walking closer to him after the words leave his mouth.

 

 

 

“That is fascinating. Huh. I remember another man talking like that. It was definitely over 20 years ago. You’re probably too young to remember your father.” Jungkook’s head snaps up at the mention of his dad.

 

 

 

“We’ll arrange safe transport.” Yoongi walks away. “This is Seoul after all.” Jungkook watches as he walks past the door. Past Jimin and Mr. Park standing in the doorway. Jimin looks at him, face sharper than ever as his jaw juts out. Jungkook sighs as he sees Jimin try to walk away but his father grabs his wrist. “Jimin, stay with the guards.”

 

 

 

Jimin rolls his eyes and turns his face back to Jungkook. “For God’s sake, father. There’s an army in this house. If we can’t stop one man from killing us, we should kill ourselves.” The bitterness escapes Jimin’s tone and leaves a heavy feeling in the room. He snatches his arm away from his father’s grip and stalks off.

 

 

 

As soon as Jimin leaves, Jungkook gets up from his seat, grabbing from the unsuspecting guard's hand, the scanner now in his own hand and using it to smack the other guard in the face. He grabs at both their arms as pushes them into each other, making them fall to the floor.

 

 

 

Jungkook quickly leaves the room, guards following after his steps. Once he reaches a lower level of the stairs, he swings his legs over first and then pushes his body down off the ledge.

 

 

 

Jimin watches from the bottom of the stairs as Jungkook rushes over to him. Jungkook pulls Jimin to his chest, arm around his chest. Jimin’s hands clawing at Jungkook to release him as Jungkook points a gun to his head.

 

 

 

They make it through the kitchen with Jungkook kicking and pushing his way through the chefs and waitresses.

 

 

 

Once outside and near his car, a man is pointing a gun to Jungkook. “Put the gun down or I’ll shoot him.” Jungkook says as he moves Jimin’s body with him slowly.

 

 

 

The foolish man puts the gun down and Jungkook is quick to punch him. He quickly takes the gun from the ground and pushes Jimin into the car.

 

 

 

The car is just out the gate as the timekeepers get into their own cars.

 

 

 

Jungkook accelerates the car when he sees one of the cars catching up which results in the car making a loud rushed noise.

 

 

 

They reach the highway and Jungkook goes way past the speed limit. He doesn’t notice the way Jimin’s hands grip onto the seats in fear.

 

 

 

“You’re going to kill us! Please just let me out!” Jimin pleads as he looks back and sees the cars behind them.

 

 

 

Jungkook ignores him and swerves a car just in time to not hit it as he pushes down on gear. Yoongi has his car tailing them and he goes slower for a second before slamming his car into theirs. Jimin almost smashes his head across the headboard but places his hands in front of himself in time.

 

 

 

Jungkook pulls on the reverse and starts driving backwards. He places an arm around Jimin’s chair and keeps his eyes on the back of the car. “What are you doing?” Jimin screams at him. “Do you even know how to drive?” Jimin questions.

 

 

 

“What’s there to know?” Jungkook replies calmly as he weaves through the traffic, keeping his eyes focused.

 

 

 

Jimin watches in horror as a truck comes their way. “Jungkook!” Jimin screams and covers his eyes. Jungkook swerves the car just in time into the other lane. They are now driving forward. Jimin looks back and sees that the other car smashed into the truck.

 

 

 

Jimin is still trying to catch his breath as they make their way out of the traffic. Jungkook pulls up under a bridge somewhere. It’s night time so they still have plenty of time. He pulls up his sleeve and sees that he only has an hour and a half left.

 

 

 

“Give me some time.” Jungkook asks, grabbing onto Jimin’s arm. Jimin snatches his arm away, much like he did to his father. He stared straight ahead and showed no signs of sympathy.

 

 

 

“I guess you really are from the ghetto, after all.” Jimin’s breath still comes out shaky from the adrenaline rush.

 

 

 

“What the hell do you know about where I’m from? Give me some time.” Jungkook says, chest heaving.

 

 

 

“Or what? You’re gonna kill me like you killed Kim Namjoon?” Jimin looked Jungkook straight in the eyes. His words seemed to piss Jungkook off.

 

 

 

“Lend me an hour.” The other said, voice going straight back to demanding.

 

 

 

Jimin huffed. “I’m not giving you a second.”

 

 

 

Jimin sighed and turned his face back to the front of the car. “I should’ve listened to my father.”

 

 

 

“Please, take me home. Please.” Jimin asked of him again.

 

 

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

“You’re keeping me alive.” Jungkook says. He looks over at Jimin’s arm. “Keep that covered.”

 

 

 

“Anybody sees that, you’re dead.”

 

 

 

Jungkook starts the car again and they are travelling down a long road. He notices a surveillance camera but not the spike strip ahead of them. The car skids when the tires meet the spikes and flies off the bridge. Jungkook quickly protects Jimin’s head with his hands. The car flips and lands harshly back on the road.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Now that worked too well. You guys wasted a gorgeous car.” Jaebum says as he examines the car in front of him.

 

 

 

“Look who it is.” One of the men says.

 

 

 

“Who it was.” Jaebum corrects.

 

 

 

Jaebum moves closer to the car and reaches for Jungkook’s arm. “He’s done in minutes.”

 

 

 

“He’ll wake up dead. That’ll be a shock.” A man laughed.

 

 

 

“The other guy’s still breathing.” The other man checks.

 

 

 

“He’s got a fucking decade.” Jaebum walked fast to the other side of the car and took his arm, the numbers going down fast.

 

 

 

Sounds of wheels burning out on the ground came into earshot. “Jaebum. Come on!” His friend said as they saw a car coming. The three men made their way back to the car but Jaebum was still taking his time.

 

 

 

“Hurry up!” They called.

 

 

 

“Shit!” Jaebum punched the car in anger and let go of her arm reluctantly.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jimin woke up to his head throbbing and the sun pulsating down on him. He quickly checked his time when he noticed he was in the middle of nowhere. 35 minutes.

 

 

 

Jimin’s eyes flew open and he felt Jungkook wake up beside him. Jungkook reached for Jimin’s chin and examined his face. “You okay?” Jungkook asked.

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

Jungkook laughed. “We’re not dead.”

 

 

 

Jimin opened the car door and then slammed it. “Yeah. And we’re not alive for long, either.”

 

 

 

“Where did my time go? I have a half hour!” Jimin freaked.

 

 

 

“You’re lucky.. minutemen.” Jungkook said.

 

 

 

“Does everyone in the ghetto steal?” Jimin gritted out.

 

 

 

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

 

 

 

“Please. Just help me.” Jimin looked back up to see Jungkook smirking.

 

 

 

“Let me guess, now you like the idea of sharing.” It was nothing but bitter but Jungkook didn’t care, he was dying by the minute.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabbed his arm and gave him 20 minutes.

 

 

 

“It’s not the first time I’ve been this broke.” Jungkook almost laughed.

 

 

 

“Yeah, well, it’s a first for me.” Jimin glared.

 

 

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

 

 

“Whatever we have to.” Jungkook answered grabbing Jimin’s hand and jogging away from the car.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Dispatch, wire me my per diem.” Yoongi says as he holds his wrist under the scanner in his car.

 

 

 

Yoongi gets out of his car to face Jackson and Jinyoung.

 

 

 

“Cutting it close again, sir.” Jackson smiles and looks over at Jinyoung.

 

 

 

“Well, I’m still walking around.” Yoongi grumbles.

 

 

 

“Judging by the lack of dead bodies, I have to assume they are also.”

 

 

 

They walk past the badly damaged car Jungkook and Jimin were in last night.

 

 

 

“They couldn’t have left here with more than minutes.” Jinyoung examined the car.

 

 

 

“He’s back in his old neighbourhood.” Jackson noted.

 

 

 

“So.. what do we do now?” Jackson asks.

 

 

 

“Nothing. He’ll come to us.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook and Jimin run up the stairs, Jungkook’s hand still holding onto Jimin’s tightly. He knocks at the door.

 

 

 

“Hoseok hyung!” He bangs on the door.

 

 

 

The door opens slowly and Hoseok comes out. He looks pale and his eyes are unfocused.

 

 

 

“Where’s Taehyung?” Jungkook asks before anything.

 

 

 

“He’s dead.” Jimin who was only slightly paying attention turns his head to this in shock.

 

 

 

“Dead? What?” Jungkook didn’t understand. He gave Taehyung ten years.

 

 

 

“You gave him a decade!” Hoseok snapped as his eyes filled up with tears. Jungkook closed his eyes in order to not see the sight, he couldn’t handle it.

 

 

 

“He drank himself to death with nine years on his clock.” Hoseok explained, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

 

 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Jungkook murmured and held his face in his hands.

 

 

 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry.” He went to reach for Hoseok but the elder moved away.

 

 

 

“Goodbye, Jungkook.” Hoseok said while closing the door.

 

 

 

Jungkook landed a fist to the door. He felt so fucking guilty, his best friend had died and it was his fault.

 

 

 

And it happened again. Another person he cared deeply about. 

 

 

 

“We’ve got minutes.” Jimin looked at his arm in horror.

 

 

 

“Shut up!” Jungkook yelled trying to think of something.

 

 

 

“We’re going to die!” Jimin yelled back as Jungkook cornered him next to the window of Hoseok’s apartment.

 

 

 

Jungkook brought his hand up and Jimin breathed in a quick breath. Jungkook moved his hand towards Jimin’s diamond ear piece. “I hope those are real.” Jimin breathed out.

 

 

 

“Run!” Jungkook said, taking hold of Jimin’s hand again.

 

 

 

They ran all the way to a jewel exchanger in town. The door almost done closing as they arrived.

 

 

 

“Stop! Wait!” They both yelled.

 

 

 

“Come back in an hour!” The man inside yelled.

 

 

 

“That won’t be possible.” Jungkook says, looking at the 54 seconds he has left.

 

 

 

Jimin tosses his ear piece under the door. “Here!”

 

 

 

The door lifted and in sight was a man examining the ear piece and a women next to him holding a gun towards them.

 

 

 

“I’ll give you two days for it.” The man says.

 

 

 

“They’re diamonds.” Jimin replies, eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

 

“We’ll take it.” Jungkook interrupts the man with a hand.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They walked down the road where other people became visible. Jungkook’s arm held tightly across Jimin’s back.

 

 

 

“Looks like my wish came true. I did do something foolish.” Jimin sighs.

 

 

 

They walk past a building with the logo ‘Park Company’ on it.

 

 

 

“Looks like your name is on a lot of buildings.”

 

 

 

“It’s my father’s name.” Jimin grits.

 

 

 

“How much is your father worth anyway?” Jungkook asks as they come closer to telephone booths.

 

 

 

“Eons.”

 

 

 

“What do you think he’d do to get you back?” Jungkook asks.

 

 

 

Jimin looks up at Jungkook with a glint in his eyes. “You really have no shame, do you?”

 

 

 

“Dial.” Jungkook motions towards the booth.

 

 

 

“Ah, Mr. Park, give the phone to the timekeeper.” Jungkook makes it short and quick.

 

 

 

“Hello, Jungkook, how much do you want?” Yoongi asks, hands gripping the table.

 

 

 

“A thousand years.”

 

 

 

Yoongi scoffs. “You’ll never live to spend it.”

 

 

 

“Then distribute it to the timeline. Do it by sunrise tomorrow and he can go home.” Jungkook says observing Jimin.

 

 

 

Yoongi moves away from Mr. Park and his wife towards the end of the room.

 

 

 

“I’m afraid for you, Jungkook. I really am.” Yoongi continues. “You talk like him, you’ll die like him.”

 

 

 

“My father died in a fight, trying to take a man’s time.” Jungkook reasoned.

 

 

 

“No. His crime wasn’t stealing. He was doing something far more dangerous. Please don’t make your father’s mistake” That’s all Yoongi got to say before the phone was hung up by Jungkook’s side.

 

 

 

A device beep makes sound in the quiet room.

 

 

 

“Got them. Suyeong-gu station.” Jinyoung says.

 

 

 

“I know it.”

 

 

 

“A thousand years to the timeline in Suyeong-gu.” Yoongi repeats to Mr. Park.

 

 

 

“A thousand years.” Mr. Park mumbles.

 

 

 

“That’s nothing. It’s for our daughter.” Seola looks over at him in disbelief.

 

 

 

“No. It’s for them.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You won’t be able to get away with this.” Jimin says as Jungkook is pushing him into another direction again.

 

 

 

“Doubting me again, baby doll?” Jungkook chuckles at the flush on Jimin’s cheeks.

 

 

 

“They could take your time, just like that.” Jimin whispers.

 

 

 

“Yeah. It’s insane.” Jungkook says as they pass a dead body on the floor.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“We should be safe here until dawn.” Jungkook says as he helps Jimin through the window of his house.

 

 

 

“There’s water. It’s cold, but it’s something.” Jungkook looks over to Jimin who is standing awkwardly.

 

 

 

“You can go change into my clothes in the bathroom.” Jungkook says with his back to Jimin.

 

 

 

Once Jimin is done, he comes out in a t-shirt that is too big for him and shorts that Jungkook can’t even remember buying.

 

 

 

“Where’s your parents?” Jimin questioned, avoiding eye contact and sitting on the couch.

 

 

 

“My parents timed out.” Jungkook says, the sting still adamant in his heart. He pours the both of them cups of water.

 

 

 

“They died when I was a kid. My dad was a strong fighter, wasn’t the strongest, but he knew how to win.” Jungkook sat down next to Jimin, placing the other cup in front of him.

 

 

 

“How do you win?” Jimin asks looking up at Jungkook with curious eyes.

 

 

 

Jungkook moves his body on the couch to face Jimin while the other does the same.

 

 

 

“What you do is let them have the upper hand.” Jungkook holds onto Jimin’s thin wrist lightly while explaining.

 

 

 

“Then they’d let his time go all the way down.” Jungkook showed his arm as Jimin took time away from Jungkook.

 

 

 

Jungkook continued, dark eyes staring into Jimin. “Because he knew, that when you were done with your last seconds and they think it’s over,” Jungkook makes a show of his arm again, Jimin concentrating at how it goes from 5 seconds to 3.

 

 

 

“He knows they will be watching his clock, and forget to watch their own.” Jungkook says the last bit as he pulls on Jimin’s arm to now receive his time back.

 

 

 

Once Jungkook pulled his arm away he looked away from Jimin. “He died in a fight?” Jimin asked softly.

 

 

 

“I think he was killed for giving away what he had won.” Jungkook says as he gets off the couch.

 

 

 

“He wasn’t just giving them time. He was giving them hope.”

 

 

 

“How long have you been this old?” Jimin asks, sitting forward on the couch which his hands clasped together.

 

 

 

“Twenty five for two.” Jungkook says now sitting across from Jimin.

 

 

 

“Twenty five for four.” Jimin replies and there is a slight smirk on his face as he says it.

 

 

 

Jungkook smiles, now knowing he’s been talking to a hyung.

 

 

 

“What was it like when your clock started?” Jimin questioned, eyes still lit up.

 

 

 

“I was in the street.. it almost knocked my body over. My year was gone in a week.. we were in debt.” Jungkook explains, running a hand through his hair.

 

 

 

“After that, I lived day by day.” Jungkook mumbled.

 

 

 

“Mine was a little different.. it woke me.” Jimin continued. “I looked in the mirror.. and just thought, wow, I’m going to look like this for the rest of my life.”

 

 

 

“My dad gave me a decade to celebrate.” Jimin looked to the side and almost felt guilty at the memory.

 

 

 

“You must hate me.” Jimin says too slowly. “Where I come from.” Jimin now looks up at Jungkook who is watching him.

 

 

 

“It’s nobody’s fault, what they’re born with.” Jungkook says rushed and he stands up moving across the table to grab at the two guns. He pockets them and moves into his bedroom.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jimin wakes to the cock of a gun. He quickly sits up and looks around him. Jungkook is near the window observing outside, gun in his hand.

 

 

 

“They open in a minute.” Jungkook says when he notices Jimin’s awake.

 

 

 

“Lets see just how generous your father is.” Jungkook says as he feels Jimin’s presence now next to him, looking out the window as well.

 

 

 

“The timekeepers would have never let him do it.” Jungkook reassures when he realises how deflated Jimin became at his previous words.

 

 

 

Jimin shakes his head and looks back out the window. “You don’t have to say that. How do you think my father built all those buildings? By giving away a thousand years?” Jimin glared at one of the buildings.

 

 

 

“Now what?” Jimin asks as he looks over at Jungkook’s figure.

 

 

 

“You can go home.” Jungkook says simply. “There’s people on the streets.”

 

 

 

Jungkook turns his body towards Jimin again and cocks his head towards Jimin’s arm.

 

 

 

“You’ve got eleven hours, you’ll be fine.” Jungkook says moving away from the window with Jimin following behind him.

 

 

 

“How does anyone live like this?” Jimin questioned as the reached the door.

 

 

 

“You don’t generally sleep in.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You can call for help. I’ll watch from over here.” Jungkook points over to a spot with the hand that’s not digging into Jimin’s waist.

 

 

 

“I’ll make sure your safe.” Jungkook says in a rush again.

 

 

 

‘You know, you could fight this.” Jimin says and it makes Jungkook turn back to face him. “I can say it was my idea to go into the ghetto.” Jungkook observes Jimin’s face, he looks tired but still beautiful.

 

 

 

“My father’d believe that, he thinks I’m reckless.” Jimin continues while looking up at Jungkook again.

 

 

 

Jungkook lets a laugh leave his mouth, his eyes crinkling in pleasure. “No. He knows you’re reckless.” Seeing Jungkook laugh makes Jimin’s eyes crinkle as well.

 

 

 

“Anyway, he has a lot of influence. He can get you a lawyer! He can make a deal with the timekeepers.” Jimin explains, searching Jungkook’s eyes for any sign of commitment.

 

 

 

“I’m pretty sure that time keeper doesn’t make deals.” Jungkook shook his head, going back to looking around the area.

 

 

 

They stare back at each other for a few seconds before Jimin closes his eyes slowly.

 

 

 

“What are you going to do then?” It came out as a whisper, something Jimin does a lot when he speaks of things he cares about, something Jungkook has come to realise.

 

 

 

“Steal?” Jimin asked lightly.

 

 

 

“Is it stealing if it’s already stolen?” Jungkook laughs, not quite like the other one but it’s still a laugh.

 

 

 

Jungkook pulls Jimin closer to him, chest to chest. Jimin’s eyes widen in shock as he feels something pressed to his stomach. “Take this, just in case.” Jungkook says once he feels Jimin finally take hold of the gun.

 

 

 

Jimin started to walk off, taking his steps slowly before he turned around so fast it almost gave Jungkook whiplash. Jimin pushed his body up against Jungkook’s like Jungkook had done just mere seconds before. Jimin placed a hand at the back of Jungkook’s neck and brought him down. Their mouths met for the second time and Jungkook almost instinctively wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist. Jimin’s hand that was on the back of the younger’s neck slowly moved down to his shirt and had a steady grip there. Just after Jungkook’s tongue was done exploring Jimin’s mouth for a few seconds, Jimin pulled off and walked away leaving Jungkook breathless again.

 

 

 

Jungkook sat across the road as Jimin made his way to the same phonebooth as the day before. Jungkook kept an eye out as Jimin punched in the numbers.

 

 

 

“Father?”

 

 

 

“Jimin?”

 

 

 

“You couldn’t spare a second, father?” Jimin scoffed on the other line. Jimin had no time for feeling hurt. “I wish I could say I’m surprised.”

 

 

 

“That isn’t true you know I would do anything for you.” His father’s voice is heard through the phone.

 

 

 

“They’re coming to get you.” Mr. Park says. Jimin looks around and then back at Jungkook when he notices Yoongi standing behind Jungkook, gun out.

 

 

 

“Jungkook, look out!” Jimin screams, reaching for the gun he knew he had, Jimin quickly shot at Yoongi.

 

 

 

Yoongi dropped to the ground in a second. Jungkook got up from where he was seated and ran over to Yoongi, his gun now out and prepared.

 

 

 

Jimin looked at the gun he had in his own hand. His breath coming in quick and short as he realised what he had just done.

 

 

 

Jungkook kicked Yoongi’s gun away and pointed his own at Yoongi’s chest. Jimin quickly ran to pick up the gun Jungkook kicked away.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi’s arm and looked at his time. “Sorry to disappoint you, but us time keepers don’t keep much.” Jungkook shot a look down at Yoongi as he pressed the gun harder onto his chest. “To discourage thief's like you.”

 

 

 

Jungkook smiled and twisted Yoongi’s arm in his. “Think of this as a gift.”

 

 

 

“Jungkook, come on!” Jimin shouted from the time keepers car. Jungkook got into the drivers seat and quickly drove away.

 

 

 

Yoongi was left with four hours.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I didn’t want to shoot him. I wanted to scare him.” Jimin explained, hands still shaking as he sat back in the passenger seat.

 

 

 

“Think you did both.” Jungkook chuckled.

 

 

 

“You could say thank you.” Jimin glanced at Jungkook, waiting for a reply.

 

 

 

“Thank you. What have you got?” Jungkook asks as he places the guns in the back of the car.

 

 

 

“Nine hours.”

 

 

 

“Why did you give him time instead of taking it away?” Jimin questioned as he looked out the window and watched the town passing by.

 

 

 

“Time keepers live day to day. It’ll be hours before others show up.” Jungkook explained as he looked over at Jimin. His hair was a bit messy from the whole ordeal.

 

 

 

“He could die in the ghetto. He still might.” Jungkook says and looks back at the road.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Time keeper, what’s the hurry?” Eunseo says from the bridge above, a lot of people were there staring down at him.

 

 

 

He clutched his wounded arm and kept walking.

 

 

 

“Stay a while. You might like us if you get to know us!” A guy says with a smirk on his face. As he walked people pushed into him and sneered curses at him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“They’re going to think you’re still with me.” Jungkook said, shooting a few glances at Jimin every now and then.

 

 

 

“Yeah.” Jimin replied still not looking back at him.

 

 

 

“This is a mess.” Jimin says softly, eyes wandering everywhere.

 

 

 

“Welcome to my world.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Back off!” Jinyoung says as he helps Yoongi to the car he arrived in.

 

 

 

“You’ve been shot! I was worried you timed out.” Jinyoung looks over Yoongi’s disheveled appearance. He looks down at Yoongi’s arm and sees the four hours.

 

 

 

“Where did you get that?” Yoongi snatches his arm out of Jinyoung’s reach and continues walking to the car.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What do we do now? We can’t keep driving this car around. It’s a cop car!” Jimin asks once they are parked somewhere off the road and out of sight.

 

 

 

“So, let’s make an arrest.” Jungkook replies, smirk looking too comfortable on his face.

 

 

 

They come across a random car and Jungkook stops right in front of it. He gets out of the car and walks with a confidence that would make anyone believe he’s a timekeeper.

 

 

 

“Was I going too fast?” The man asks as he rolls down the window Jungkook knocked against.

 

 

 

“Not fast enough.” Jungkook let his fingers drum against the hood of the car.

 

 

 

“The mistake you made was stopping.” Jungkook says while pointing a gun to the man.

 

 

 

“Now lets see who you got back there. Got to be a year or two nobody’s using.” Jungkook says as he looks at the girl in the back. He moves forward to reach for the guy when a bullet hits the door he’s next to. He turns around in shock and sees Jimin holding a gun up. “Woah,”

 

 

 

Jimin looked away from the gun to see Jungkook looking at him in disbelief. “It just went off!” Jimin said defensively. “I was just trying to help.” Jimin says and Jungkook would believe him if there wasn’t a little smile starting to bloom on his face.

 

 

 

The man in the car opens the back door and lets the woman get out of the car. Jungkook raises an eyebrow as he takes in the woman in front of him. A prostitute, how easy. “Now, I’d say, ‘your money or your life,’ but since your money is your life..” Jungkook gestures for the lady to bring her arm out. “How dare you steal from me!” She complains.

 

 

 

“Don’t think of it as stealing.”

 

 

 

“No?” She huffs.

 

 

 

“Think of it as repossession. I’ll leave you with what I’ve had every day of my life.” Jungkook says as he tugs on her arm.

 

 

 

“One day?” She looks up at him like it’s a joke. “Are you serious?” She grits.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks back towards Jimin who is holding a gun towards her. “You can do a lot in a day.” The words might not be a lot but it brings a small smile onto Jimin’s face again.

 

 

 

“Those are pretty.” Jungkook says looking at the girl's earrings. She breaths out from her nose and pulls her earrings off.

 

 

 

Jungkook walks back to Jimin and places the earrings in his hand. “I owe you these.”

 

 

 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Jimin looks up at Jungkook with a spark in his eyes.

 

 

 

Jungkook looks back to the man in the car. “You, out.”

 

 

 

With the man and the woman out on the road, Jungkook and Jimin hop into the car and drive off.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Jeon Jungkook, the prime suspect in the murder of Kim Namjoon.” The female anchor on a news channel broadcasts. There is a video of Jungkook running off the bridge right after Kim Namjoon’s death playing on the TV. “He is believed to be travelling with Park Jimin. Son of finance magnate, Hyungsik Park.” The news shoots to a picture of Jimin, then one of the both of them side by side.

 

 

 

“Citizens are advised-“ Jungkook turns off the TV, already having enough. They are still in the vehicle they stole, the back of the front seats having the entertainment of a TV on them.

 

 

 

“We look cute together.” Jimin says after a few seconds of silence.

 

 

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes as Jimin plays with the hem of his shirt.

 

 

 

“It doesn’t say that you’re wanted.” Jungkook mumbles looking over at Jimin.

 

 

 

Jimin settles back into the seat. “It doesn’t say I’m not.”

 

 

 

A smile appears on Jimin’s face as he says in a condescending tone, “You must’ve forgotten that I’ve shot a cop.” At this, Jungkook chuckles and smiles over at Jimin. “I admit, not very well.” Jimin laughs.

 

 

 

“It was your first time.” Jungkook says looking over at Jimin whose smile started to fade away as he looked out the window. “Hey,” Jungkook places a hand on Jimin’s thigh. ‘I can say I made you do all of it. You can go back.”

 

 

 

“Back to what?” Jimin questions as he turns to face Jungkook. “Do I really want to spend the rest of my life trying not to die by mistake?” Jimin says, frown forming on his pretty face.

 

 

 

“A lot of people would say being here is a mistake.” Jungkook chances as he looks at Jimin.

 

 

 

Jimin looks away and out the window again. “I don’t have a choice. You do.” Jungkook pushes.

 

 

 

“No. I’m starting to think I don’t either.” Jimin’s now looking down at his hands.

 

 

 

They look at each other again and it’s almost immediate this time. With the way Jungkook’s looking sincerely at Jimin and how Jimin just crumbles in front of the younger. Jungkook reaches for Jimin’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s slow and they are pressed up against each other in the back of the car, but it’s nice.

 

 

 

-

 

“I want to reassure you all that there is no cause for alarm. No ransom was paid.” Mr. Park says on the phone while he is seated in his office.

 

 

 

“Your zone is at risk, Mr. Park.” The mans voice sounds through the phone.

 

 

 

“It puts us at risk. It can spread.” A woman’s voice is now heard through the same line.

 

 

 

“Too much time in the wrong hands can crash the market.”

 

 

 

“This hostage situation will be resolved quickly.” Mr. Park says as he fiddles with his hands.

 

 

 

Just then the doors open to reveal the time keeper. “Ah, Mr. Min, when can we expect a rescue?”

 

 

 

“I believe that’s the point. He doesn’t seem to want to be rescued.” Yoongi says as he watches Mr. Park’s reaction, there’s no surprise evident.

 

 

 

“Mr. Min, ah actually, can I call you Yoongi?” Mr. Park says as he sits back in his chair. Yoongi merely looks to the side. Mr. Park takes that as approval.

 

 

 

“I blame myself. I invited the man into my home. He had so much time, how was I supposed to know?” Mr. Park continues. “Of course, Jimin brought this upon himself by his lack of vigilance.”

 

 

 

“That’s why I always tried to protect him, you know? Always having guards around him.” Mr. Park wrings his fingers, a habit.

 

 

 

“But he is clearly under Jeon Jungkook’s control.” Mr. Park stops talking when he sees Min Yoongi’s stare. He fumbles and tugs at his sleeve.

 

 

 

“If it’s a matter of resources, I’m happy to make a contribution. It’s a shame how much time keepers get paid.”

 

 

 

“I issued a warrant for your son’s arrest.” Yoongi cuts him off as he tries to say something. “If you try to assist him through it, I’ll issue a warrant for your arrest too.”

 

 

 

Mr. Park stands up and exhales. “There is nothing I cannot buy.”

 

 

 

“Now, how many of my years do you want?” Mr. Park smiles anything but politely.

 

 

 

“There aren’t enough years, even in your lifetime, Mr. Park. Good night.” Yoongi leaves after that not even bothering to check the man’s expression.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“This is called a trigger,” Jungkook has Jimin in his arms, hands wrapped around the gun the elder has in his hands. Jimin rolls his eyes but leans even further into Jungkook’s chest, it just seems to engulf all of him.

 

 

 

“And you don’t pull it until you really want to shoot something.” Jungkook smiles into Jimin’s ear. He hooks his chin on Jimin’s shoulder, letting his hands leave Jimin’s to let the elder take control of the gun.

 

 

 

Jimin shoots at the target and jumps at the force of the gun in his hands, making Jungkook move back a little, but not much. Jungkook takes the gun out of Jimin’s hands and leans further on the car bonnet that is holding his and Jimin’s weight.

 

 

 

Jimin turns in Jungkook’s arms to face the younger. “Jungkook, if you get more time, are you really going to give it away?” Jimin questions as he looks into Jungkook’s eyes.

 

 

 

“I’ve only ever had a day. How much do you need? How can you live with the people next to you dying?” Jungkook looks Jimin over, his words weren’t direct.. just, there.. visible.

 

 

 

“You don’t watch. You close your eyes.” Jimin answers as he looks down and away from Jungkook. Jimin smiles at the younger and then moves away.

 

 

 

“I can help you get all the time you want.”

 

 

 

Jungkook smiles back at Jimin.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I need to borrow a month, how much is the interest?” A women asks at the bank.

 

 

 

“Today’s rate, 30%.” The man working looks bored of having the same kind of customers coming in.

 

 

 

“I can’t pay it back.” The woman says, mouth screwing up into a worried pout.

 

 

 

“We can always come to some sort of arrangement.” Arrangement, sure.

 

 

 

A horn honking has everyone turning back and looking at the window. A truck making it’s way through the window has everyone jumping out the way.

 

 

 

The truck smashes in through the glass that works as a barrier to protect the bank’s safe.

 

 

 

Jungkook and Jimin quickly make their way out of the truck and take the bags they brought with them.

 

 

 

They dropped the bags to the ground and started shoving as many discs as they could into the bags.

 

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce that Hyungsik Park is now officially offering interest-free loans with no payments.” Jimin said once they were done taking time. There was a crowd gathering around them, the moment the words left Jimin’s mouth, people went crazy and ran into the safe to collect time.

 

 

 

Discs with no time left on them were littered to the ground.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“No ones watching their clocks, huh? Outta here before I confiscate every second!” Yoongi yelled to the people standing in front of the bank.

 

 

 

“Must’ve thought it was a drive-through.” Jackson says to Jinyoung while trying not to laugh at his own joke.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hoseok was putting up clothes on the clothing line when he came across a disc at the bottom of his basket.

 

 

 

10 years.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jungkook walked down one particular part of town and went through gate ways. He looked around the tunnels and found what he was looking for.

 

 

 

The little girl, Yeoreum, was sleeping in one of the tunnels, blanket wrapped tight across her body. He left a disc under her blanket so no one could see it.

 

 

 

10 years.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

“Turn around.” Jungkook says to a man who he pushed onto a wall. Jungkook has a gun in his hand and a cloth over his mouth.

 

 

 

“I don’t have much. Everything I have, I give away.” The man pleaded.

 

 

 

“I know.” Jungkook says. He presses a disc onto the man’s arm and the man watches in shock as his time starts going up.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“There are years that shouldn’t be there, I know that, sir.” Yoongi says through the phone to the commissioner.

 

 

 

“I will stop him, sir.” Yoongi hangs up the phone and hands it to Jinyoung.

 

 

 

“Doesn’t he understand he’s hurting the very people he’s trying to help?” Yoongi muttered as he walked out of the police station.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Well, now.” Jaebum says as he walks up to a lone man walking down an alley.

 

 

 

“Look at that.” He says as he watches the man’s clock.

 

 

 

“Yeah.” The man doesn’t look affected. “I finally had time to buy one of these.” The man brings a gun from out of his pocket and holds it up to face Jaebum in a quick action.

 

 

 

“Let’s not doing anything I might regret.” Jaebum backs off and gives the man a fake smile as he gets back into his car.

 

 

 

As the man turns around and starts walking away, Jaebum reverses his car and brings out his own gun. He shoots the man in the back and watches him drop to the floor.

 

 

 

The gun shot went through the man’s heart leaving him dead and his time useless.

 

 

 

“Fuck!” Jaebum yelled.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Today, Park Jimin withdrew some of his ‘inheritance’ when he and Jeon Jungkook robbed his father’s bank for the sixth time this we-“ Mr. Park turns off the TV, head in hands.

 

 

 

“I give him everything,” He groans. “Does he want to kill me?”

 

 

 

“You were killing him, Hyungsik. You were suffocating him.” Seola says.

 

 

 

She shrugs her shoulders and turns to the doorway. “You suffocate us all.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Call.” Jungkook says. He holds his cards close but he knows Jimin wouldn’t have to cheat to win.

 

 

 

Jimin holds up his cards; 10, 3, Jack, 2, and an Ace.

 

 

 

Jungkook’s eyebrow raises as he lets a smile take over his face. Jimin’s legs are at either side of his hips in a sitting position. Oddly intimate, but not intimate enough.

 

 

 

“That’s good.” Jungkook says as he looks at Jimin and then back at his cards. He bites his lip, holding back another smile. “Just, not as good as this.” He holds up the cards; King, King, 6, 9, and 5.

 

 

 

“Oh.” Jimin breathes out as his eyes follow the cards.

 

 

 

“You haven’t forgotten how to play cards.” Jimin lets a finger tug at his nape. “I just wonder, why did I play strip poker with you?” Jimin leans his arms behind himself, his shirt was already unbuttoned from when he lost the last round.

 

 

 

“Why did you?” Jungkook said half-assed as he leaned forward to reach for Jimin’s shirt. He pulled it off and threw it on the floor. He used Jimin’s legs that were by his sides as an advantage to tackle the other down.

 

 

 

“Hm?” Jimin mumbled, eyes brighter than ever even in the dark room.

 

 

 

Jimin lets his neck fall against the bed as Jungkook nipped at his neck. One hand placed at the small of Jimin’s back and his other hand caressing at Jimin’s thigh.

 

 

 

Jungkook’s hand snaked down into the elder’s pants and palmed against his cock. “Jungkook..” Jimin sighed. Jimin’s hips were rocking up against Jungkook’s hand, small noises coming from Jimin encouraging Jungkook to go further. The younger let a finger travel down to Jimin’s rim which made the elder make a noise of surprise.

 

 

 

Jungkook smiled into his neck, licked, and then bit down. Jimin tried to not hold his breath as he felt the same finger entering him, it felt slimy so Jimin assumed Jungkook must’ve opened lube one of the times he had his eyes closed. Jungkook quickly pulled off the rest of Jimin’s pants and boxers in one go, before adding another finger.

 

 

 

Jimin quickly braced himself, his hands coming up to hold onto Jungkook’s sturdy arms. The elder decided he was taking too long so he started fucking himself on Jungkook’s fingers. Jungkook groaned at the action.

 

 

 

Once the elder finally got Jungkook out of his boxers as well, he felt Jungkook’s cock on his stomach. Jimin turned uncharacteristically shy as he looked down, his cheeks blushing a beautiful red. With Jungkook’s cock in his hands he let the weight settle on his hand.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabbed a handful of Jimin’s ass to push them closer, his fingers still gliding in and out of Jimin.

 

 

 

“Please, Jungkook,” Jimin begged as he felt the younger’s erection tracing his rim teasingly.

 

 

 

“Okay, baby doll.” And there it was, the Jungkook Jimin came to know so well over the past few weeks.

 

 

 

Jimin bit down on Jungkook’s lip as the younger entered him so slow it was almost torturing. “Fuck, Jimin, you feel so good.” Jimin threw his head back as his body arched, almost in a twitching movement from the pressure filling him up.

 

 

 

When Jimin nodded at Jungkook, that was the last thing keeping him back from slamming into the elder. The bed shook and hit the wall so many times with a loud bang, but this is a hotel, it’d be weird not to hear that.

 

 

 

Jimin’s moans were all over the place as Jungkook thrusted into him. At the pace Jungkook is going, Jimin can feel sweat gathering down his chest, his breath shaking. The elder helps by rocking his hips up to meet Jungkook with every thrust.

 

 

 

How could someone be so tight? Jungkook thought to himself. His erection catching on Jimin’s rim a few times because of the rush in pace.

 

 

 

“J-Jungkook I’m going to cum!” Jimin says in a rushed breathy tone, his nails scratching at Jungkook's back.

 

 

 

“Not just yet, baby, hold on a little longer.” Jungkook manages to get out, his hands shaking from the hold he has on the bedsheets as he fucks into Jimin.

 

 

 

Jungkook grits his teeth as he gives a particular thrust that brings Jimin to crumble in his hands.

 

 

 

“Jungkook..” Jimin sighs as he finally cums.

 

 

 

A few more thrusts and Jungkook cums as well. “Fuck.. fuck. That was great.” Jungkook mumbles and slides off of Jimin’s chest to the spot on the bed next him.

 

 

 

“Just great?” Jimin’s eyebrows were raised but his eyes were crinkled so Jungkook knew he was joking.

 

 

 

“Amazing.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Sir, they are still there.” Jinyoung says as they stand outside a motel.

 

 

 

“How did you know?”

 

 

 

“This is where the hours and the days are. He’s paid them all of.” Yoongi looks down at his arm.

 

 

 

“This is where I would stay.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jimin woke up to the sound of sirens ringing from outside the hotel. He slowly got up from the bed and moved towards the window. “Jungkook!” He called loudly when he saw the timekeepers right outside the hotel.

 

 

 

“Hm.” Jungkook groaned as he threw his face back on the pillow he was sleeping on. Jimin quickly rushed over towards the bed. “Jungkook!” He said, this time more urgent as he shook Jungkook out of his sleep.

 

 

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jungkook slowly got up and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. “Jungkook.. they are outside.” At these few words Jungkook started tossing clothes everywhere, telling Jimin to get dressed and to do it quickly.

 

 

 

They rushed out of the room as soon as they were finished getting ready. Jungkook taking Jimin by the hand again and pulling him in a different direction then the way they came in.

 

 

 

“Stop!” A yell was heard and Jungkook turned his head in time to see Yoongi chasing them.

 

 

 

Looking around and thinking fast, Jungkook kicked open a door to find a girl standing in her towel. She screamed and fell back on her bed as Jungkook rushed past her to the window, Jimin following close.

 

 

 

Jungkook reluctantly let go of Jimin’s hand for a second to pick up a chair and smash it through the window. The room wasn’t too far from the ground so they wouldn’t get badly hurt if they jumped. Jungkook made out a car in the darkness and they quickly jumped, landing on it.

 

 

 

They ran out far enough to not get caught, but close enough to observe the window they came out of. Jinyoung and Jackson were there but weren’t making any move to jump.

 

 

 

“See, they won’t jump.” Jungkook reassured Jimin when the men clearly weren’t going to move.

 

 

 

Just then Yoongi comes full force up to the window and jumps out, landing safely on the car.

 

 

 

“But he will.” Jimin says as they turn around and run.

 

 

 

They kept running down an alley way until they see a ladder going up to a building. “Here.” Jungkook says quickly, helping push Jimin up first, then turning his head to see Yoongi quite close to them.

 

 

 

Jungkook quickly makes it up the ladder, faster than Jimin does and quickly grabbed Jimin’s hand to drag him up the rest of the way. They land on a bridge-like thing between the buildings which led to the roof.

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, he’ll give up before we do!” Jungkook yells while he runs, still holding onto Jimin’s hand.

 

 

 

“You sure about that.” Jimin huffs out.

 

 

 

Shooting noises are heard and they can only estimate how close Yoongi is behind them without turning back.

 

 

 

Jungkook turns around and shoots back.

 

 

 

Jimin takes his hand again and drags him into a shielded area. They can still hear shooting so Jungkook ducks his head out and shoots.

 

 

 

“Go.” Jungkook says in a quick breath.

 

 

 

“I won’t.” Jimin replies still breathing heavily.

 

 

 

“You can! Go!” Jungkook demands and Jimin doesn’t want to anger Jungkook anymore than that so he goes.

 

 

 

Jungkook shoots a few more times but still misses Yoongi. “Un-fucking-believable.”

 

 

 

Jungkook turns around once Yoongi has ducked and makes his way down a ladder and catches up to Jimin.

 

 

 

They make it all the way just in time for a bus to stop and let people on. They get on and the bus driver looks at his screen which shows their faces for wanted. “You two look familiar.” He comments. “Yeah? How about now?” Jungkook says as he gives more than the original payment. The man nods and starts the bus.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They arrive at a different hotel on the other side of town.

 

 

 

“Welcome to the century.” The lady at the counter welcomed.

 

 

 

“Hi. We’re looking for a quiet place to stay.” Jungkook says, arm wrapped around Jimin’s waist.

 

 

 

“How many rooms?” The lady asks looking from Jungkook to Jimin.

 

 

 

“All of them.” Jimin answers.

 

 

 

“We were looking for something long-term.” Jungkook continues for Jimin.

 

 

 

“Can we rely on the discretion of your staff?” Jungkook says as he pulls up his sleeve to show her his time.

 

 

 

The ladies eyebrow quirks for a second before she presses a few numbers into the system.

 

 

 

“I’m sure you can.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Nobody goes anywhere!” Jaebum yells as he drives into an alleyway that’s filled with people.

 

 

 

He gets out of the car and nods his head at his guard. The guard quickly pushes people up on the fence. “Don’t look at me!” The guard says to someone.

 

 

 

“You all know who I’m looking for.” Jaebum says, looking across the now lined up people against the fence.

 

 

 

“I’m looking for the person who gave this man a month.” Jaebum pulled up someones sleeve harshly and twisted his arm for everyone to see.

 

 

 

“And I’m going to clean everyone’s clock until someone says something I want to hear.” Jaebum finishes, looking behind him to see his guard holding a gun up at the people.

 

 

 

Jaebum holds a hand to his ear mockingly. “I can’t hear anything?”

 

 

 

“Clean it.” Jaebum says to his guard.

 

 

 

“No, wait, please.” A man says as the guard pushes an arm to his neck. “I don’t know where they are!” He yells as his time starts counting down, fast.

 

 

 

“Please-“ His body shrugs forward and falls to the floor.

 

 

 

Jaebum springs up to the next person in line. “I believe your next.” His smile is wicked.

 

 

 

“Um.” A man from two people down comes forward.

 

 

 

“Finally. Someone’s head isn’t in the gutter.” Jaebum says as he walks towards the guy.

 

 

 

“I just want a share of the reward.” The man says.

 

 

 

Jaebum looks back at his guard and then back at the man in front of him. “My young friend,” He smoothens out the man’s jacket. “you’ll get your reward.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“10 years.” Jungkook says as he closes the curtain.

 

 

 

He moves away from the window and sits down on the couch next to Jimin. He brings Jimin to lean back into his chest.

 

 

 

“That’s just insulting.” Jimin says in a posh tone, it makes Jungkook laugh so Jimin doesn’t mind.

 

 

 

“If they catch us, there’s no way they won’t kill us, right?” Jimin questions once they’ve settled down.

 

 

 

Jungkook stills his hand that was playing with a mole on Jimin's neck. “Do you regret this?”

 

 

 

“You saved my life.” Jimin dodges the question.

 

 

 

“When?”

 

 

 

“Now.” Jimin leans back even further into Jungkook’s warmth.

 

 

 

“And every day since I've met you, and every day that’s to come.” Jungkook nuzzles his nose into the crown of Jimin’s head and then places a kiss there.

 

 

 

“You forget, I almost got you killed a few times, as well.” Jungkook tilts his head.

 

 

 

“I’m willing to overlook that.” Jimin says and he can feel the smile Jungkook lets blooms onto the top of his head.

 

 

 

Jimin turns in Jungkook’s lap and kisses him. Just as Jungkook’s about to deepen the kiss, the door slams open.

 

 

 

Jungkook gets up immediately and is pushed onto the wall by one of the men Jaebum has brought.

 

 

 

Jimin slides further into the couch in surprise as Jaebum sits next to him.

 

 

 

A gun is pressed to Jungkook’s cheek as he turns his head to look at Jimin. Jaebum now in a relatively similar position with Jimin as they were just a few seconds ago.

 

 

 

Jimin tries to shake his arm off but Jaebum is stronger. “How is the poor little rich boy?” He questions, hand crawling just over Jimin’s lap. “I never got to properly thank you for your time.” Jaebum says to Jimin but he’s looking at Jungkook.

 

 

 

Jaebum presses his face closer to Jimin’s, his nose brushing against Jimin’s skin. Jungkook feels his hands shake in anger but he’s not in a position where he can do anything.

 

 

 

“You know, I’m not surprised you stayed.” Jaebum says as he lets his gun fly around with his hand gestures. “It’s the life, isn’t it?” He pulls Jimin closer and somewhat growls in his face.

 

 

 

“Here we don’t stop living, until we’re actually dead.” Jaebum says as he brushes Jimin’s hair back with his gun. Not even once throughout the ordeal did Jimin break eye contact with Jungkook.

 

 

 

“There are a lot more ways to die around here.” Jimin counters as he finally looks at Jaebum. Jungkook’s still struggling in the grip of the guard.

 

 

 

“But here, there’s dancing before dying.” Jaebum whispers into Jimin’s ear. Jaebum grabs at Jimin’s neck and pulls him towards the table. The guard and Jungkook following suit.

 

 

 

“Of course, it’s your friend I’m actually happiest about seeing.” Jaebum says as he watches the guard's guns get closer to the both of them.

 

 

 

“You’ve been causing a lot of trouble, which is normally my job.” Jaebum gritted as he turned his attention to Jungkook.

 

 

 

“Don’t you understand? The reason timekeepers leave me alone is because I have boundaries.” Jaebum explains, leaning in his chair.

 

 

 

“I steal from my own people. You surely know things are bad and I have to restore order.” He laughs.

 

 

 

Jimin watches as Jaebum takes off his coat. “Fortunately for you, I don’t like to kill a man in cold blood.”

 

 

 

Jungkook swallows down a scoff as Jaebum shrugs his suit jacket.

 

 

 

“I do it, but I prefer not to. I think you deserve a fighting chance.” Jaebum shrugs his suit jacket off as well and pulls up his sleeve, tattoos showing.

 

 

 

Jungkook keeps a neutral face as Jaebum tries to intimidate him.

 

 

 

Jaebum offers his arm on the table. “We play to zero.” He says.

 

 

 

“What’s the point?” Jungkook shrugs.”I lose, I die. I win, they will kill me.”

 

 

 

“For my own entertainment.” Jaebum laughs.

 

 

 

“And him?” Jungkook nods his head towards Jimin.

 

 

 

“A different form of entertainment.” Jaebum says as he snakes his hand to Jimin’s thigh. Jimin quickly slaps his hand away.

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, and his time.” He continues.

 

 

 

“And then I’ll collect my reward for making everything right in the world.”

 

 

 

Jimin looks towards Jungkook and shakes his head, he knows what Jungkook’s thinking.

 

 

 

Jungkook rolls up his sleeve and puts his arm on the table.

 

 

 

Jimin inhales and closes his eyes for a split second.

 

 

 

They grab arms and Jaebum is quick to twist Jungkook’s, his time counting up from the time Jungkook’s losing.

 

 

 

Jungkook grunts and let’s his eyes wander everywhere, wavering.

 

 

 

Jungkook turns his arm and almost has it for a second but Jaebum shakes his head and pulls back down.

 

 

 

Jungkook has seconds now, his arm shaking and eyes still wavering. When he reaches 5 seconds, he observes Jaebum staring at him dead in the eyes, not looking at his own time.

 

 

 

Jungkook quickly turns his arm and pulls Jaebum’s arm down. Jaebum’s arm somewhat twitches in his as he tries to regain control.

 

 

 

Jimin lets out a sigh of relief. He leans over the table to see Jaebum’s time going down instantly.

 

 

 

The guards around them do nothing but watch in awe.

 

 

 

In the last five seconds Jaebum has, Jungkook quickly reaches for his gun and shoots behind him at the guard standing close, then at the one opposite him.

 

 

 

Jaebum slumps forward as he times out.

 

 

 

Jimin looks in shock as he quickly reaches for Jungkook and the two run.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Yoongi watches as four bodies are planted, dead on the floor.

 

 

 

“All the time he has taken.” Yoongi mutters.

 

 

 

“Don’t you mean the time he’s given away, sir?” Jinyoung retorts.

 

 

 

“Even to you?” Jackson adds.

 

 

 

Yoongi turns around and stalks up to the both of them, face closer then the other's would like.

 

 

 

“I have given 50 years of my life to this job. I am not about to see those years go to waste.” Yoongi grits.

 

 

 

“Go on.” Yoongi says, and Jinyoung leaves, jaw and fists clenched.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to be the one to break this to you, but by tomorrow, you won’t have time to stand around.” Yoongi says out loud to the crowd that has gathered due to the scene.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“We lost.” Jungkook says once they’ve reached the rooftop.

 

 

 

“At least we’re trying.” Jimin says softly.

 

 

 

“No. You don’t understand. All they have to do is keep raising the cost of living.” Jungkook’s voice raises in anger.

 

 

 

“A hundred years. Two. A thousand. It does nothing.”

 

 

 

“So, what? We just stop fighting altogether?” Jimin scoffs.

 

 

 

“We can’t win. We can’t hurt them. The time we’re taking makes no damn difference.” Jungkook grits his teeth.

 

 

 

Jimin pushes at Jungkook’s chest in anger. “What would? What would hurt them? You tell me!”

 

 

 

Jungkook grabs at Jimin’s wrists. “A million years. You got a million years on you?” His tone goes softer but he still isn’t done arguing.

 

 

 

Jimin sighs in defeat. “I guess it really would take a million years.” Jimin feels Jungkook’s grip on his wrists loosening.

 

 

 

They stare at each other before Jimin speaks up. “Let’s give up.” Jungkook narrows his eyes in confusion.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Mr. Park is walking up the stairs surrounded by his bodyguards as he goes into his building.

 

 

 

“Stop!” A bodyguard yells.

 

 

 

Mr. Park turns around in confusion only to see his son standing in the middle of the floor.

 

 

 

“I am Park Jimin.” He says to the guards who now all have guns pointed at him. Jimin laughs at the scene.

 

 

 

“I want to surrender, but only to my father.” Jimin says and watches as his father makes his way out of the crowd of bodyguards.

 

 

 

“Jimin..”

 

 

 

Jimin bends over to drop his gun to the floor, his other hand up in surrender.

 

 

 

“Hello, father.” Jimin says as he walks closer.

 

 

 

“Stay where you are!” A guard yells.

 

 

 

Jimin smiles. “You’ve hired more than I remember.”

 

 

 

“Thanks to you, I need them.” His father spits.

 

 

 

“One too many.” Right after the words leave Jimin’s mouth, a gun is pointed at his father’s head, courtesy of Jungkook.

 

 

 

All guards have their guns pointed towards him now. “Guns down. Now!” Jungkook yells.

 

 

 

The guards don’t drop their guns until Mr. Park nods at them.

 

 

 

Jungkook brings his face closer to Mr. Park and whispers. “Let’s go for a ride.”

 

 

 

With a gun to Mr. Park’s head, Jungkook brings them all the way to the top floor, Jimin walking close behind.

 

 

 

Once they reach a certain area, there are security passwords installed to stop people from getting in. Jimin laughs and punches in the digits.

 

 

 

“You’d steal from your own father?” His father says as Jimin leads them into the room.

 

 

 

“Is it stealing if it’s already stolen?”

 

 

 

They reach a safe bigger than the one they stole from in a bank.

 

 

 

“What’s the combination?” Jungkook asks while Jimin points a gun to his father’s chest.

 

 

 

“Well, it’s not my birthday.” Jimin replies shoving the gun harder into his father’s chest.

 

 

 

“You’ve started to regret that day, I imagine, father.” Jimin quirks an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“Try 12-2-18-09.” Jimin says. “The company’s birthday.”

 

 

 

Jungkook punches in the digits. “Survival of the fittest.” Jungkook scoffs with a smirk.

 

 

 

“It cost us centuries just to bribe our way into here.” Jungkook remarked as he spun the handle of the safe, soon opening after a tug.

 

 

 

“Let’s see what it got us.” He said as the door fully opened.

 

 

 

Inside held one disc filled with a million years. Jungkook held his breath as he walked in.

 

 

 

“Quality time.” He tilted his head. “There really is a man with a million years.” Jungkook said as he passed the disc to Jimin.

 

 

 

“That’s my first million. It won’t be my last.” Mr. Park says as he turns his head back to Jungkook who is once again pointing a gun at him and ushering him out of the room.

 

 

 

“Do you even know how much good this could do?” Jungkook says.

 

 

 

“I know how much bad it can do.” Mr. Park continues. “Maybe try to understand that even if you gave people the million, all you’re doing is prolonging their agony.”

 

 

 

“You’re prolonging their lives.” Jimin counters.

 

 

 

“Flooding the wrong zone with a million years.. it could flood the system.” Mr. Park tries to convince them.

 

 

 

“Let’s hope so.” Jungkook exhales.

 

 

 

“We’re not meant to live like this. We’re not meant to live forever. Although I do wonder, father, if you’ve ever really lived a day in your life.” Jimin says and they’re almost out the door before his father stops them again.

 

 

 

“Is that so? You might upset the balance for a generation. Two. But don’t don’t fool yourself. In the end, nothing will change. Because everyone wants to live forever. They all think they have a chance at immortality even though all the evidence is against it. They all think they’ll be the exception.”

 

 

 

“But the truth is, for a few to be immortal, many must die.”

 

 

 

Jungkook feels anger spread through veins like fire, he walks with speed towards Mr. Park and points the gun at his head, he cocks the gun. His fingers press against the trigger a few times; hesitating. He pulls the gun down and stares at the man.

 

 

 

Jimin inhales deeply watching the scene.

 

 

 

“No one should be immortal, if even one person has to die.” Jungkook stalks off out of the room.

 

 

 

Jimin closes the door while staring at his father.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“What was that? What just happened?” Yoongi shouted as he heard an alarm ring throughout the office.

 

 

 

“It must be a mistake. A million years was taken off the clock in Seoul.” A lady says as she frantically gathers up papers on her desk.

 

 

 

“It’s not a mistake.” Yoongi grumbles walking off.

 

 

 

“It’s gotta be a mistake, sir.” Jackson says when he sees Yoongi walking his way.

 

 

 

“It’s not a mistake.” Yoongi says and walks off.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Dispatch, what have you got?” Yoongi asks once he gets in his car and drives around streets.

 

 

 

“There’s a lot of traffic in the vicinity, sir.” The computer says.

 

 

 

“All right, look out for the slowest car. You have a million years. You’re not in a hurry.” He says.

 

 

 

“And wire me my diem.” Yoongi says still looking out.

 

 

 

He spots the car Jungkook and Jimin drove off in. “Wait, never mind. I have him.” Yoongi swerves his car into the next lane.

 

 

 

“Give the order, shoot on sight.”

 

 

 

“In Seoul? That is against policy, sir.” The computer says.

 

 

 

“So is having a million years leave the zone.”

 

 

 

Jungkook pushes the accelerator once he sees the line of cops ahead of him. The gun shots leave marks on the car but none are strong enough to break through the cars strength.

 

 

 

They get closer to a border and all exists have police cars surrounding it.

 

 

 

Jungkook accelerates for the last time, car smashing through the border building. Yoongi is still hot on their trail.

 

 

 

“Keep going! Keep going!” Jimin urges.

 

 

 

“We’re close, it’s-“ Jungkook’s words fall short as another car smashes from the other side of them. The car swerves and ends up pretty wrecked.

 

 

 

Jungkook is quick to exit the car, Jimin exiting from his side as well.

 

 

 

“You’re late.” The little girl, Yeoreum, says with her eyebrows high and expecting.

 

 

 

Jungkook smiles and gives her the disc with a million years on it. “Go.” He nudges her.

 

 

 

“Where’s our capsule?” Jungkook asks Jimin. Everyone around town is now gathered around the scene.

 

 

 

“Too late.” Jungkook turns around to see Yoongi with his gun facing them.

 

 

 

“Lost a lot of time, Mr. Min.” Jungkook says with his hands up.

 

 

 

“Looks like you’re about out yourself.” As soon as Yoongi finished saying that, the bank’s lights flickered.

 

 

 

“Time!” Everyone started yelling and running.

 

 

 

Jungkook quickly took Jimin’s hand and ran.

 

 

 

“We’ve got to get to Taejongdae.” Jungkook checks his clock. “We can make it.”

 

 

 

“Can we?”

 

 

 

“You okay?” Jungkook asked Jimin after they ran for a while. Jimin merely nodded.

 

 

 

Almost half an hour worth of running and they were almost there.

 

 

 

The road was long and it was a fairly hot day. The both of them were panting heavily as they continued running.

 

 

 

Just as they were about to reach the border, a voice called out to them.

 

 

 

“Stop!” It was Yoongi and he was holding up a gun again. Yoongi exhaled as if he ran the whole way they did.

 

 

 

“You can run.” Yoongi laughed as observed Jungkook and Jimin.

 

 

 

“So can you..” Jungkook tilted his head. “You’re from here, aren’t you?” Jungkook questioned.

 

 

 

Yoongi wiped at the sweat clinging to his forehead. “Long time ago.” He slurred.

 

 

 

“I worked out how to escape.” Yoongi says.

 

 

 

“And now you make sure no one else does.” Jungkook grits.

 

 

 

“That’s the way it has to be. I didn’t start the clock. I can’t turn it back.” Yoongi huffs.

 

 

 

“I keep it running. I keep time.”

 

 

 

“I keep time.” Jungkook lets the ridiculous words play on his tongue. He shakes his head and looks over at Jimin.

 

 

 

“I’m going to need some of that time you borrowed from me.” He says to Yoongi, raising his arm to show less than two minutes.

 

 

 

“Unless you want us to die on our way to our execution, that is.” Jimin chimes in.

 

 

 

“Time.” Yoongi whispers as he looks down. He hasn’t looked down at his clock this whole entire time. He quickly pulled back his sleeve to see 5 seconds ticking away.

 

 

 

He looked back up at them and then his body slumped forward and hit the ground.

 

 

 

Jungkook grabs Jimin’s hand and they run for a little bit. Jungkook has 58 seconds. Jimin looks down at his. 1 minute.

 

 

 

“One of us has to get there.” Jungkook says in immediate rush.

 

 

 

“You take mine.” He said and grabs Jimin’s arm. “No! I can’t get there that fast.” Jimin says quickly taking Jungkook’s arm into his.

 

 

 

“Please.” Jimin begs.

 

 

 

Jungkook closes his eyes and kisses Jimin quickly.

 

 

 

“There’s time. The keeper’s car is right there. Run!” Jungkook says and they run towards the car.

 

 

 

Jungkook runs fast but it feels like not enough with the 20 seconds he has left now.

 

 

 

“Run!” He looks back at Jimin who is not as fast.

 

 

 

Once Jungkook reaches the car he immediately places his arm over the scanner.

 

 

 

He quickly rushes out of the car once he has his time and rushes over to Jimin who is still running towards him, leg somewhat limping.

 

 

 

Jimin checks his arm. 5 seconds.

 

 

 

Jimin feels his legs wobble but he keeps running and they are so close.

 

 

 

Jimin leaps towards Jungkook to close the distance, Jungkook catches him and quickly twists his arm.

 

 

 

“Fuck.” Jungkook breathed out.

 

 

 

“How much time do we have?” Jimin asked, dropping his feet to floor but still holding onto Jungkook for safety measures.

 

 

 

“A day. There’s a lot you can do in a day.”

 

 

 

They kiss and it’s really just them pushing oxygen into each other’s mouth from the heavy panting. But Jungkook still pulls Jimin in that much closer by the waist, and it’s okay.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Sir, do something.” A man says over towards Mr. Park.

 

 

 

“It’s already done.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“These are live pictures from Suyeong-gu. Citizens have taken to the streets. There’s so much stolen time in circulation. Factories in Suyeong-gu lie idle. And now, citizens are crossing zones, seen here entering Seoul. While authorities claim they have the situation under control, others fear the system may be headed for collapse. We will continue to update you on the developing story.” The female news anchor reports from the TV screen.

 

 

 

“The zones are slowly disappearing, what do we do, sir?”

 

 

 

“We go home.” Jinyoung says as he places his gun down and heads out the building.

 

 

 

-

 

It’s another day. Jungkook and Jimin step out of their car that they parked in front of a prestigious bank.

 

 

 

“Told you there were bigger banks.” Jimin smiles.

 

 

 

“You almost missed your calling.” Jungkook smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing! 
> 
> Please write words of criticism and encouragement, thanks ♡♡
> 
> Thank you Kathy @kocean for supporting me and sending me vids of dom jungkook lol the true mvp
> 
> Also, I was listening to WJSN- I wish while writing the smut lmaaaaao im trash bye


End file.
